Musica del corazón
by Reisha15
Summary: Edward estudia música en un conservtorio de España, despues de seis años regresa a casa y conoce a Bella Swan, la mejor amiga de su hermana Alice, el la intentará conquistar con su música, pero, lo logrará. Un EdwardXBella para que lo disfruten.
1. Conociendote

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie meyer, yo los uso solo por diversion y sin fines de lucro.

**Musica del corazón**

Mi nombre Edward Cullen, estudio música en uno de los conservatorios de música mas reconocidos de España, mis padres y mis hermanos viven en Forks un pueblecito en el estado de Washington, mi padre Carlisle es un medico reconocido en todo el país, mi madre Esme, es diseñadora de interiores también muy reconocida, mis hermanos Emmet, el es el graciosito de la familia, y mi hermano mayor, Alice, esa duencecilla hiperactiva aficionada a la moda, es mi hermana gemela, hace casi 6 años que no los veo, con mis estudios ha sido imposible visitarlos nos hablamos casi a diario , en mis vacaciones siempre tenia algún concurso o tenia que grabar algún disco saben esto de la música es mas difícil de lo que parece, pero al fin después de seis años voy a volver a verlos, termine mi carrera ya tengo un contrato con una disquera muy importante Vulturis Records, empezare dentro de dos mese, dos meses en los que podré ver a mi familia, por fin los volveré a ver.

Eran las 5 de la tarde mi vuelo acababa de llegar, y mi familia me esperaba fuera del aeropuerto primero salude a mis padres, como los habías extrañado, después Emmet y sus abrazos de oso, definitivamente mi hermano era fuerte, después de todo era entrenador personal.

"Emmet……no…….respiro" Emmet me soltó y recupere el aire

"jejeje lo siento hermanito, me deje llevar después de tanto tiempo" Emmet podría ser todo lo grande y fortachón que quieran pero tenia muy buenos sentimientos.

"hermanito te extrañé tanto!" esta vez era Alice la que me estaba dejando sin aire, como tenia tanta fuerza un cuerpecito tan chiquito

"Alice suéltame, por favor" Alice me soltó y se me quedó viendo un tanto enojada

"eres imposible Edgar Cullen, seis años sin verme y te haces un cambio y ni siquiera eres capaz de decírmelo, no se vale, sabes que yo siempre quise hacer eso" les dije que Alice era cosmetóloga aficionada a la moda, pues si si lo es

"esto es obra de Jane, dijo que necesitaba un nuevo look para mi carrera" creo que me estaba comenzando a perdonar

"Por esta vez te perdono" sonrió, esa ere mi hermanita

"Gracias Alice" nótese mi tono sarcástico

"Jaja Edward que gracioso, de todos modos ya tengo otro cambio en mente" Alice hizo esa sonrisita macabra que me asustaba un poco

"De aquí a que Bella acepte hay un gran trecho, claro si es que lo logras" Emmet le dijo, quien rayos es Bella

"yo voy a hacer que acepte, o me dejo de llamar Alice Cullen" ok ahora comenzaba a asustarme enserio

"En ese caso te voy a irte buscando unas listas de nombres para que vallas escogiendo tu nuevo nombre" ese era mi Emmet

"Ya chicos dejen de pelear, Edward debe de estar cansado" mama siempre a mi rescate

"Esta bien" Alice y Emmet parecían cachorritos regañados, como extrañaba a mi hermanos.

Mama y papa trajeron mi auto, mi querido auto, mi volvo lo había enviado hacia unos días, me encantaba ese auto, así que me subía a mi auto, y me dirigí a mi casa, a la casa en que guardaba tantos recuerdos, mi infancia , mi adolescencia, tantas cosas que añoraba, definitivamente esa frase que dice no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde es totalmente cierta, claro yo no me podía quejar, había vivido muy bien en España, tenía mi propio apartamento, vivía bien, pero extrañe tanto las comidas de mi mama, a mi no se me daba muy bien eso de cocinar, nunca fue lo mío y creo que lo de Alice tampoco, por algo éramos gemelos no, papa se asustaba cada vez que Alice entraba a la cocina, ay mi papa, como había extrañado los consejos de mi padre, tantas veces le había contado mis problemas, mi padre era mi confidente, definitivamente eso era lo que mas había extrañado.

A la distancia pude ver la casa, oculta entre el boque tal como la recordaba, Alice le había hecho algunas renovaciones con ayuda de mama, pero seguía siendo la misma, ahora estaba en casa con mi familia, como tanto anhelaba hace tanto tiempo, ahora mi vida estaba completa, bueno faltaba algo, amor, pero no amor como el de mi familia, sino amor de una mujer, hey ya tengo 25 años es hora de que empiece a sentar cabeza y forme una familia, pero eso llegara a su debido tiempo.

Escuche que Alice estaba hablando por teléfono con esa tal Bella, quien era ella, porque yo no la conocía, bien creo que se lo iba a preguntar a Alice.

"Alice te puedo hacer una pregunta" ya había terminado de hablar, estaba sentada en el sofá viendo una película

"Claro que si hermanito" me volvió a ver

"Quien es Bella"

"Es verdad tu no la conoces, se me había olvidado, bueno hermanito Bella es mi mejor amiga, llegó unos meses después que tu te fueras de Forks, es la hija del que era jefe de la policía, sabes estudia música como tu" Alice tenia una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, y yo no tenía ganas de averiguar por que, así que mejor la ignoraba.

"La hija de Charlie, como esta el" conocía a Charlie muy poco pero igual era un buen tipo

"Murió hace dos meses en un operativo policiaco" mala pregunta no lo vuelvo a mencionar

"Ah" no se me ocurría nada que decir en una situación como esa, no soy muy bueno en estas cosas sentimentales.

"Tranquilo, de todos modos no menciones nada enfrente de Bella, ella sufrió mucho con eso todavía es un tema un poco sensible para ella"

"Si, entiendo" por lo menos yo no podía imaginar vivir sin ninguno de mis padres debió de ser muy duro para ella.

"Por cierto Bella va a venir hoy así que compórtate"

"Hermanita me extraña, tu me conoces, sabes que siempre me comporto" dije en un tono intentado sentirme dolido

"Porque te conozco te lo digo" Alice si que me conocía

*Ding*Ding* sonó el timbre

"YO ABRO-gritó Alice- deber ser bella" Alice salió como un remolino corriendo a abrir la puerta

"BELLS!!!!!"-la escuché gritar las escuche caminar hacia el comedor de donde estaba las podía ver perfectamente.

En ese momento entró una chica de cabello marrón y ojos color chocolate, así que esta era la famosa Bella.

"Hey Bella" Emmet la abrazo

"Emmet….no…..respiro- Emmet la soltó- cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me gustan tus abrazos de oso" esto era divertido había alguien más en el mundo-además de mi claro está- que no le gustaban los abrazos de mi hermanote.

"Lo se por eso lo hago" Emmet sonreía, definitivamente no había cambiada nada

"Hola Bella cariño, como estas" mama siempre tan cariñosa

"Bien Esme, aquí molestando como siempre" Bella le dijo

"Cariño sabes que no nos molestas, además de que me quejaría si la mitad de las veces terminas haciéndonos uno de tus deliciosos platillos" así que también cocinaba

"No son tan buenos Esme, además sabes que me encanta la cocina, es mi segunda pasión". Parecía avergonzada

"Si Bella todos sabemos que te encanta cocinar pero mas que ello te gusta la música, y hablando de eso has compuesto algo nuevo?" esto se estaba poniendo interesante

"Si pero, antes de que digas algo no la puedo tocar aquí" le respondió muy seria

"Por que" Alice no se daba por vencida

"porque no hay piano- Alice iba a protestar pero Bella no la dejo antes de eso dijo- y no no la puedo tocar en la guitarra.

"Pero por eso no hay problema" ya sabía que estaba maquinando su cabecita

"A que te refieres" eso me recordó ese show de TV en el que el protagonista siempre decía –de que hablas willis –

"Verás recuerdas aquella habitación que siempre está cerrada- ella asintió- pues es el cuarto de música de Edward nos tiene prohibido entrar ahí, pero ahora que llegó -ella seguía sin entender- pues nos podría dejar usar su piano" no me iba a poner a pelear con Alice, total ella siempre lograba lo que quería así que sería mejor no llevarle la contraria, además, quería saber que tan buena era Bella.

"Edward, el hermano que siempre dices que es un desagradecido que no se digna a visitarte" Alice me las iba a pagar, camine hacia donde ellas estaban

"Que has dicho de mi Alice" tenía a Alice donde quería

"Yo! Nada, que eres mi hermano favorito, al que adoro y no quiero que me mate" ya dejaría mi venganza para luego.

Cometí el error más grande e mi vida al ver a Bella a los ojos, me perdí en ellos, de verdad el nombre le quedaba muy bien, era como decía su nombre bella, muuuuy bella, al ver como la miraba ella se sonrojó, se veía más linda cuando se sonrojaba.

"Bella este es mi querido y adorado hermano Edward-si creía que con eso se iba a librar de mi venganza estaba muy equivocada- Edward este es la mejor amiga del mundo Isabella Marie Swan, pero dile Bella, por alguna razón no le gusta que la llamen Isabella" nuevamente Alice tenia esta sonrisita macabra en el rostro, esta niña era una diablilla

"Pues no me llamen chismoso, pero estaba escuchando su conversación, y Bella si necesitas el piano con mucho gusto puedes usar el mió"

"Gracias hermanito!" Alice estaba dando saltitos por toda la habitación

"les molesta que las acompañe, tengo curiosidad de ver lo que escribiste Bella" ella se volvió a sonrojar, definitivamente se veía hermosa cuando se sonrojaba, Edward demonios como vas a pensar eso de una desconocida, concéntrate ella es la mejor amiga de tu hermana por Dios es imposible que tengas algo con ella, sencillamente es imposible.

"Claro que no, de todas formas es tu piano"

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación de música Alice y yo nos sentamos en el sofá Bella se acomodó delicadamente en el banquillo del piano, las notas comenzaron a sonar en la habitación y su hermosa voz la inundó.

He Drops His Suitcase By The Door

(El suelta sus maletas por la puerta)  
She Knows Her Daddy Won't Be Back Anymore

(Ella sabe que su papa no regresará nunca mas )  
She Drags Her Feet Across The Floor

(Ela arrastra sus pies en el piso)  
Tryna Hold Back Time To Keep Him Holding On

(Tratando de retroceder el tiempo para mantenerlo ahi)  
And She Says

(y ella dice)

Daddy Daddy Don't Leave

(papá papá no te vallas)  
I'll Do Anything To Keep You

(Haré cualquier cosa para tenerte)  
Right Here With Me

(aqui conmigo)  
Can't You See How Much I Need You

(no puedes ver cuanto te necesito)

Daddy Daddy Don't Leave

(papa papa no te vallas)  
Mommy's Saying Things She Don't Mean

(mami esta diciendo cosas que no quiere)  
She Don't Know What She's Talking About

(ella no sabe de que esta hablando)  
Somebody Hear Me Out

8alguien escucheme)

[chorus:]  
Father Listen

(Padre escucha)  
Tell Him That He's Got A Home And He Don't Have To Go

(dile que el tiene un hogar y el no se tiene que ir)  
Father Save Him

(Padre salvalo)  
I Would Do Anything In Return

(Haré cualquier cosa en compensación)

I'll Clean My Room

(Limpiaré mi cuarto)  
Try Hard In School

( me esforzaré en la escuela)  
I'll Be Good

(seré buena)  
I Promise You

(te lo prometo)  
Father, Father

(padre, padre)  
I Pray To You

(te lo ruego)

[verse 2:]  
Now She Hasn't Slept In Weeks

(Ella no a dormido en semanas)  
She Don't Want To Close Her Eyes Cause She's Scared That He'll Leave

(ella no quiere cerrar sus ojos porque está asustada de que el se vaya)  
They Tried Just About Everything

(Elos han probado todo)  
It's Getting Harder Now

(se esta haciendo dificil)  
For Him To Breathe

(para el respirar)

And she says

(y ella dice)

Daddy Daddy Don't Leave

(papá papá no te vallas)  
I'll Do Anything To Keep You

(Haré cualquier cosa para tenerte)  
Right Here With Me

(aqui conmigo)  
Can't You See How Much I Need You

(no puedes ver cuanto te necesito)

Daddy Daddy Don't Leave

(papá papá no te vallas)  
The Doctors Are Saying Things They Don't Mean  
)(os doctores estan diciendo cosas que ellos no quieren)

They Don't Know What They Talking About

(ellos no saben de que estan hablando)  
Somebody Hear Me Out

(alguien escucheme)

En ese momento decidí que tenía que hacer algo, me senté al lado de Bella al piano y comencé a tocar esa canción y a hacer la segunda voz, ella se sorprendió pero me dejó seguir. (N/A: lo que esta entre paréntesis en ingles es lo que Edward canta lo que esta en español es solo la traducción literal de la canción)

Father (father) Listen (listen)

(Padre escucha)

Tell Him That He's Got A Home And He Don't Have To Go (don't Have To Go)

(dile que el tiene un hogar y el no se tiene que ir)

Father (father) Save Him

(Padre salvalo)  
I Would Do Anything In Return

(Haré cualquier cosa en compensación)

I'll Clean My Room

(limpiaré mi cuarto)

Try Hard In School

( me esforzaré en la escuela)  
I'll Be Good

(seré buena)

I Promise You

(te lo prometo)  
Father, Father

(padre, padre)

I Pray To You  
(te lo ruego)

[hook:]  
Please Don't Let Him Go (don't Let Him Go)

(porfavor no lo dejes ir)  
I'm Begging You So (i'm Begging You So)

Let Open His Eyes

(dejao abrir los ojos)

need a litle more time

( necesito un poquito mas de tiempo)  
To Tell Him That I Love Him More

(Para decirle que lo amo mas)  
Than anything In The World

(que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo)  
Is Daddy's Little Girl

(es la pequeña niña de papá)

[chorus:]

Father (father) Listen (listen)

(Padre escucha)

Tell Him That He's Got A Home And He Don't Have To Go (don't Have To Go)

(dile que el tiene un hogar y el no se tiene que ir)

Father (father) Save Him

(Padre salvalo)  
I Would Do Anything In Return

(Haré cualquier cosa en compensación)  
I'll Clean My Room

(limpiaré mi cuarto)

Try Hard In School

( me esforzaré en la escuela)  
I'll Be Good

(seré buena)

I Promise You

(te lo prometo)  
Father, Father

(padre, padre)

I Pray To You  
(te lo ruego)

She Was Daddy's Little Girl

(Era la pequeña niña de papá)  
Mmmmm Oh

"oh, Bella esa canción es hermosa" Alice estaba casi llorando

"Es cierto Bella esa canción es hermosa" sus ojos estaban triste, supongo que esa canción fue inspirada en su padre.

"Bella, Edward eran ustedes" esa era mi mama la que había entrado en la habitación

"Si" respondimos al unísono

"Mama esa es la nueva canción de Bella, verdad que está linda" Alice siempre tan entrometida

"Si es cierto, es muy hermosa" mamá sonrió "Ustedes cantando juntos son muy buenos, se escuchaba tan bien, era hermoso de verdad" ante este comentario Bella se sonrojó

"Gracias Esme eres muy amable, me inspiré en mi padre"

Vi que Bella comenzaba a llorar y sin pensarlo la abracé." No llores Bella, se que esta canción debe ser muy difícil para ti cantarla pero creo que a tu padre no le gustaría verte así se fuerte, por él, por ti" bella me abrazó con fuerzas yo acariciaba su cabello

"gracias Edward tienes razón" dejo de abrazarme y se limpió el rostro, sonrió era mas linda cuando se veía feliz

"no hay de que" cuando volví a ver a Alice me aterroricé, si antes la sonrisita de Alice era macabra ahora lo era aún más y yo quisiera saber que está tramando su maquiavélica cabecita.

"Edward es tu turno enséñanos una de tus canciones, vamos a ver si todos estos años desaparecido sirvieron de algo" no se que estaba planeando Alice, y por alguna razón, no lo quería averiguar.

"Claro Alice como quieras -me estaba acomodando en el piano, pero haré algo mejor se me acaba de ocurrir una canción- Alice puedes traerme mi guitarra se me acaba de ocurrir una nueva canción" Alice me trajo mi guitarra, me senté de espaldas al piano y adivinen quien quedó justamente enfrente mío, si ella, Bella estaba ahí, justamente ahí, creo que Alice tiene algo que ver en esto, pero no estaba seguro, ya era bastante de mis razonamientos mejor empiezo a cantar.

Solo una sonrisa  
Y me robaste el corazón  
Solo una mirada  
Y todo cambio de color

Fuiste como un ángel  
Que del cielo descendió  
Tú me sorprendiste  
Y el amor a mi llego

Ahora sueño despierto  
Imaginando tus besos y acariciándote  
Solo espero que llegue el momento  
De abrazarte otra vez

Coro:  
Y eres tú mi amor primero  
Eres tú como yo soñé  
Haz llenado de mil emociones  
Mi alma y mi ser

Y eres tú lo que más quiero  
Soy feliz por que te encontré  
Quiero amarte sin condiciones  
Y colmarte con mi amor donde tú estés...

Solo una caricia  
Y me llenaste de ilusión  
La soledad se ha ido  
Y no queda más dolor

Fuiste como un ángel  
Que del cielo descendió  
Tú me sorprendiste  
Y el amor a mi llegó

Ahora sueño despierto  
Imaginando tus besos y acariciándote  
Solo espero que llegue el momento  
De abrazarte otra vez.

Coro:  
Y eres tú mi amor primero  
Eres tú como yo soñé  
Has llenado de mil emociones  
Mi alma y mi ser

Y eres tú lo que más quiero  
Soy feliz por que te encontré  
Quiero amarte sin condiciones  
Y colmarte con mi amor donde tú estés…  
Donde tú estés…

"y que Alice si sirvió que me fuera por tantos años" le sonreí

"De mucho hermanito" nuevamente tenía esa sonrisita que no me gustaba nada

"Hijo la canción está bella" mamá siempre tan dulce

"Y Edward en que te inspiraste, o mejor dicho en quien" Emmet acababa de entrar en la habitación y ya comenzaba a molestar.

"No empieces, no me inspiré en nada solo se me ocurrió y ya, no es nada importante, es solo una canción" primero muerta antes que confesarle a Emmet quien había sido mi inspiración.

"Y a ti Bella que te pareció mi canción"

"wow, Edward es hermosa" estaba sonriente, BINGO.

"Por cierto, mamá se me había olvidado decirte uno amigos de España vienen de visita y les dije que se podían quedar aquí, está bien verdad"

"Claro que sí hijo, no hay problema" a mamá le encantaba que hubiera visitas en casa.

"Gracias mamá, voy a llamara Jasper y a Rosalie para decirles" tenía ganas de ver como se llevaban Rosalie y mi hermano, ella no era una chica muy paciente que digamos, y con la personalidad de Emmet sería divertido verlos juntos, bueno de Jasper que les diré es un chico tranquilo, no tendríamos muchos problemas con el.

Pero ahora había algo que quería descubrir, que rayos me está haciendo sentir Bella swan será solo amistad o habrá algo más, por el momento empezaba a creer en el amor a primera vista.

**Notas del autor: bueno hasta aqui va el primer capitulo, espero les guste y please dejen reviews, bueno las canciones que use fueron Daddy´s little girl de Frankie J, fue la cancion que cantó bella, y amor primero de Reik, que fue la canción que cantó Edward, esperen el proximo cap espero les guste. **


	2. Habrá alguien mas?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son obra de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Chapter 2: **

Ya habían pasado una semana de mi llegada a Forks, Bella iba todos los días a casa, y yo empezaba a interesarme más en ella, pero en este momento estoy nuevamente en el aeropuerto esperando que lleguen Jass y Rose,

"hey Ed como estás" esa era Rosalie, había estado tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no los había visto llegar.

"bien rose, donde está Jasper"

"está recogiendo el equipaje, a mira ahí vine" señaló a Jasper que venia como con tres maletas, la verdad había pensado que rosalie se iba a traer España entera pero veo que no, jass le debe haber dicho algo.

"Hey Jasper, déjame te Ayudo" cojí una de las maletas y las llevamos hasta el auto.

"y chicos que les parece forks"

"Pues la verdad edward no hemos visto nada, recuradas que acabamos de llegar" Rose tan, tan, tan Rose como siempre

"Solo preguntaba, por cierto ya llegamos" parquee el auto en el garaje y llevé las maletas de mis amigos a sus respectivos cuartos

"Y bien chicos que les parece"

"Tus padres tienen una casa muy linda Ed" Esa fue Rose, ella podía ser lo que quieran pero tenía buen gusto.

"Bueno que bien que les haya gustado ahora les voy a presentar a mi familia "bajamos las escaleras y ahí estaban todo, incluyendo a Bella.

"Familia estos han sido mis mejores amigos desde que llegué a España, son Jasper y Rosalie Hale" "Bueno Jass, Rose esta es mi Familia esta es mi dulce madre, Esme,-mamá les sonrió- aquel es mi padre, Carlisle,-papá también sonrió, aquel grandote de allá es mi hermano Emmet- Emmet estaba que babeaba por Rose, esta si no me la esperaba- por cierto Emmet cierra la boca-Emmet se sonrojó- esta enanita de aquí es Alice mi hermana-Alice me sacó la lengua, y saludó- y esta señorita de aquí es Bella, la mejor amiga de alice, pero es una más de la familia así que la veremos muy a menudo-Bella parecía un tomate, pero aún así los saludó- y esos son todos…….creo"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-ese fue le grito de alice- oh dios mío Rosalie tienes los últimos zapatos de prada-ya sabía yo que era muy raro que Alice no hablara de moda-son hermosos" Alice parecía un niño en navidad.

"lo se, sencillamente cuando los vi me enamoré de ellos" creo que es la ultima vez que junto a dos aficionadas de la moda

"ven Rose tengo que enseñarte algo" Alice y Rosalie subieron las escaleras y supongo que fueron a la habitación de Alice

"Me salve!, gracias Edward" Bella me abrazó, si este va a ser el agradecimiento cada vez que traiga a algún amigo voy a traer a todo el instituto

"Bella, porque me agradeces, no es que te haya salvado la vida o algo así" aunque a mi no me molesta nada

"aunque no lo creas me acabas de salvar la vida, me salvaste de otra de las interminables platicas de moda de Alice" creo que a mi ángel no le agrada nada la afición de Alice por la moda, esperen le acabo de llamar mi ángel, Edward te estas volviendo loco, si pero loco por Bella, rayos, concéntrate Edward.

"lamento que la duendecilla te atormente con eso la verdad es que a todos aquí nos aterroriza" ella rió, era definitivo, me estaba empezando a enamorar de ella.

"y eso que no la acompañan a las tiendas eso es un martirio" Bella tenía una cara de pánico que lo decía todo, y no me sorprendía, Alice en una tienda es un peligro.

"Eso es peor que una película de terror" ambos reímos.

"Edward te puedo hacer una pregunta" se sonrojó, que será lo que quiere.

"Claro Bella, no hay problema" haría cualquier cosa por ella

"Pues verás hay un concurso de música en unas semanas y pues me encantaría, que bueno, pues si tu, claro si no tienes problemas, participaras conmigo" si, si, si y mil veces si, claro que quería si eso me daba la oportunidad de estar más cerca de ella claro que lo haría.

"Claro Bella, me encantaría" le sonreí y ella se sonrojó, esto iba a ser divertido.

Bella y yo estábamos hablando muy amenamente hasta se oye un grito desde el piso de arriba.

"IDIOTA!" esa fue Rosalie, y yo ya me imaginaba a quien iba ese insulto

Rosalie bajó corriendo las escaleras y Emmet detrás de ella.

"Lo siento, fue un accidente" Emmet se disculpaba, parecía un cachorrito al que habían regañado.

" si claro como no, arruinaste mi vestido Armany!, sabes cuanto me costó, posiblemente más de lo que tu ganas en un año" Rose era un poco agresiva con respecto a su guardarropa, me recordaba a alguien, quien será.

"mira barbie, ya te dije que fue un accidente, no fue mi intención dañar tu adorado vestido, y si quieres te lo pago ahora mismo" les dije que esto iba a ser divertido.

"como me dijiste" Rose estaba enojada

"BARBIE" Emmet se la estaba pasando en grande

"mira quien lo dice tu, tu, tu, tu, tu oso salvaje!" tenía razón mi hermano parecía un oso.

"seré oso y todo lo que quieras pero muy sexy" esto se está poniendo cada vez más entretenido.

"Arrrrrrrrrg" Rosalie subió las escaleras que echaba humo y Emmet bueno el salió como si nada.

Cuando ambos salieron, Bella y yo empezamos a reír como nunca era tan divertido verlos pelear era mejor que ver una maratón de deportes, y miren que a eso es difícil ganarle.

"Esto va para la historia!" Bella seguía riendo y al escucharme hablar se detuvo

"lastima que no tenia una cámara, lo hubiéramos podido mandar a los videos más divertidos"

"eso si no nos atan primero por grabarlos en video" y volvimos a reír

Escuche que alguien bajaba de la escalera pero no le presté mucha atención, la verdad estando tan cerca de Bella me cuesta prestarle atención a algo que no sea ella.

"de que tanto se ríen" esa era mi querida y entrometida hermanita Alice

"de nada de un chiste que nos acordamos" ok esa no era una buena mentira, pero ya les dije que Bella nubla mis sentidos, me era muy difícil pensar estando cerca de ella.

"aja y yo soy queen Elizabeth" tenia que pensar una mejor mentira para la próxima.

"de verdad hermanita, de eso nos reíamos, que acaso no le crees a tu hermano y a tu mejor amiga" créanme no la iba a dejar ganar.

"tengo de otra?" ella tampoco se iba a dar por vencida.

Bella y yo nos volvimos a ver "no" respondimos al unísono

"En ese caso, que hacen?" pensé que sería más difícil convencerla, pero no me quejo.

"pues estábamos hablando de un concurso en el que bella me pidió que participe con ella" Alice se sorprendió, abrió los ojos hasta parecer un búho.

"de verás Bella" Alice no salía de su asombro

"si Alice, ya sabes es el que se está haciendo en el conservatorio de aquí de Forks" Bella intentaba ignorar las miradas de mi querida hermanita, la verdad yo también lo haría parecía que se la iba a comer.

"Si, del que no paras de hablar" Bella se sonrojó, Alice era un poco indiscreta cuando hablaba. "y que van a cantar"

"pues no se habrá que componer algo nuevo" dijo Bela, y yo fui a mi salón de música casi volando, y creo que ellas me siguieron.

"Bella esto no es para el concurso, es solo algo que se me ocurrió" y comencé a tocar la guitarra y a cantar

Aún ni siquiera te tengo  
y ya tengo miedo de perderte amor  
que rápido se me ha clavado  
que dentro todo este dolor

Es poco lo que te conozco  
y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor  
no tengo miedo de apostarte  
perderte sí me da pavor

No me queda más refugio que la fantasía  
no me queda más que hacer que hacerte una poseía

Porque te vi venir y no dudé  
te vi llegar y te abracé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
y luego te besé y me arriesgué  
con la verdad te acaricié  
y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras  
mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras

Ahora esperaré algunos días  
para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente  
no sabes que terror se siente  
la espera cada madrugada

Si tú ya no quisieras volver  
se perdería el sentido  
del amor por siempre  
no entendería ya este mundo  
me alejaría de la gente

"seguros que no la quieren usar para el concurso, esa canción está liadísima hermano" Alice me dijo y pude jurar que estaba casi llorando.

"Bueno no se tu Bella pero para el concurso me gustaría usar una canción pues que compusiéramos los dos después de todo vamos a concursar juntos, eso es lo que yo pienso, pero si no te parece Bella por mi no hay problema" de todas formas era su canción, desde que la conocí mi única inspiración es ella.

"Pues yo también pienso que deberíamos usar algo escrito por ambos, y no me mal interpretes Edward esa canción es increíble" ella estaba sonrojada, que linda se veía así.

"en ese caso, tienes las reglas del concurso, creo que debemos empezar a componer nuestra canción" espero que Alice haya entendido la indirecta de lárgate.

"En ese caso yo me voy los dejo solos para que trabajen" ese trabajen lo dijo en un tonito medio sarcástico que no me gustó para nada, que más podríamos hacer, aunque siendo alice no se que cochinadas pasaron por su mente.

"Bueno edward aquí estan las reglas del concurso, la verdad no las he leído aun" me dio el papel de la lista y yo la comencé a leer.

Todo iba normal las reglas eran las comunes pero cuando llegué a la parte de especificaciones de la canción me paralicé.

"Bella leíste de que tema tiene que ser la canción" bella me miró confusa

"No Edward te acabo de decir que no lo he leído, pero cual es" le di el papel señalando lo que me preguntaba, ella se sonrojó al instante.

"Amor, tenemos que escribir una canción de amor" si Bella antes estaba sonrojada ahora parecía un tomate, creo que esa no se la esperaba, la verdad yo tampoco.

"Bella por mi no hay problema, podemos seguir" ella se calmó un poco y seguimos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Las horas pasaban, y la canción iba tomando forma, Bella era muy buena compositora y bueno no es que sea petulante, ni nada por el estilo pero yo también soy muy bueno en mi trabajo, ambos juntos hacíamos un buen equipo, y la verdad estando a su lado como lo estaba ahora confundía más mis sentimientos, o los aclaraba más y yo no lo quería aceptar, no tenía ánimos de descubrirlo ahora así que no me atormenté más con ello.

"bueno Bella creo que ha sido suficiente por hay, voy a comer algo quieres algo" le pregunté

"no, gracias, edward te molesta si me quedo un poco más"

"no, claro que no Bela quédate cuanto quieras, no hay problema" salí de la habitación y me fui a comer algo.

Al llegar vi algo que no me esperaba, ahí estaban Alice y Jasper de una manera muy como decirlo sin que parezca grosero, acaramelados, digámoslo así, ok me había hecho a la idea de que al final Alice y Jasper iban a quedar juntos, me di cuenta que había algo entre ellos desde el primer día, pero ver a mi hermanita con mi mejor amigo besándose de esa forma no era la mejor manera de enterarse de algo así.

"lo siento chicos, no quería interrumpir" no iba a decirles nada total era mi hermana y mi mejor amigo,, además sabía que en mejores manos no iba a quedar.

"Edward lo sentimos, pero..." esa era Alice intentando dar explicaciones.

"No te preocupes Al, entiendo, solo espero que le digan a los demás antes de que ellos se enteren de la misma forma que yo" ambos bajaron la cabeza como pidiendo perdón

"la verdad estábamos planeando decirlo esta noche en la cena" y Jasper recuperó el habla.

"Me parece bien, por cierto jass cuida mucho a la duendecilla por aquí la queremos mucho" ambos sonrieron.

"Tenlo por seguro hermano" y con las palabras de Jasper me retiré de la cocina, dándoles un poquito de intimidad a los tortolitos.

Con tanto alboroto de lo de alice y Jasper se me había olvidado preparar mi comidáis que me devolví, pero de pronto una suave melodía comenzó a sonar, venía del cuarto de música, debía ser Bella así que discretamente me coloqué en la puerta y escuché su canción.

Necesito conversar  
Encontrarte en cualquier parte  
para sentarme a conversar

Después de andar en contra del viento  
necesito respirar  
el mismo aire que te rodea  
y en la piel quiero tener  
el mismo sol que te broncea  
necesito tocarte

Y verte otra vez sonriendo  
despertarme de un lindo sueño  
ya no puedo más vivir

Un sentimiento sin sentido  
necesito descubrir  
la emoción de estar contigo  
ver el sol amanecer  
ver la vida pasar  
como un día de domingo

haz de cuenta que aún hay tiempo  
todo quedará en manos de la emoción  
haz de cuenta que aún hay tiempo  
y deja hablar la voz del corazón

Esto sin duda es para él, cuando lo veo me cuesta creer que nunca pasó nada y más me cuesta creer que nunca va a pasar nada. Pero me basta con saber que es feliz.

Esa canción me rompió el corazón, eso quería decir que mi ángel estaba enamorada, Alice nunca comento nada de que ella tuviera novio, ni pretendiente, ni nada por el estilo, por lo tanto tampoco alice sabía nada, así que me tocaría a mi descubrir quien era el que ocupaba el corazón de mi ángel. Ya que nadie sabía de este misterioso galán cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que mi ángel estuviera enamorada de mi, tan siquiera era una esperanza, algo por lo cual luchar, no me daría por vencido tan pronto. En ese momento Bella salió de la habitación, ella no se percató de que yo la había escuchado y yo no quería que lo supiera así que le hablé como si nada.

"Hey Bella y cambiaste de opinión quieres comer algo" le sonreí y al instante ella se ruborizó.

"Pues si, ya me dio como hambre" la acompañé a la cocina y ambos nos preparamos un sándwich.

"Bueno edward muchas gracias por todo hoy pero ya me tengo que ir"

"No te quedas para la cena?" no pude dejar de poner un tono de tristeza en mi voz, era algo que se había vuelto muy común cuando ella decía esas palabras.

"No tengo un compromiso hoy para cenar y si no voy me matan" Bella parecía entusiasmada, claro segura se iba a ver con su amor secreto, Edward concéntrate!.

"Ah, te veo mañana?" no se había terminado de ir y ya estaba pensando si la iba ver al día siguiente, era definitivo estaba loco e irrevocablemente enamorado de Isabella Marie Swan.

"Si Edward mañana nos vemos" su celular sonó y ella contesto.

"Hey Jake, si ya voy para allá, hay ya cálmate Jacob, si nos vemos bueno, bye" colgó su celular, así que mi rival tenía nombre, Jacob.

"Bueno adiós Edward nos vemos mañana "me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

La tarde sin bella no fue lo mismo, aunque estaba con mis hermanos y me divertía con ellos no era lo mismo que estar con Bella, esa chica de verdad me tenía loco, nunca en mi vida había sentido algo tan fuerte hacia alguien, pues obvio que había tenido alguna novias, pero nunca, repito nunca había sentido algo como esto, y voy a hacer lo que sea por que ella sienta lo mismo por mi, cueste lo que cueste.

"Hey donde está Rose" ese fue Jasper el que preguntó

"estaba tomando una siesta, me dijo que todavía no se acostumbraba al cambio de horario" Alice le contestó

"Creo que mejor la llamo, ya casi es hora de cenar" Alice y jasper compartieron una mirada cómplice, y yo sabía muy bien el porque.

"no tranquilo jasper yo voy" emmet estaba siendo demasiado amable seguro tenía algo planeado, para enojar a la pobre de Rose.

Desde que llegaron Rose ha sido la principal afectada por las bromas de mi hermano, que no eran pocas he, a ella pudiera que le molestase, pero esa era la forma que la que Emmet demostraba cuanto quería a las personas y por la cantidad de broma que le hacía a ella casi podía asegurar que la quería como algo más que una simple amiga, pero de eso Rose se tenía que dar cuenta por si sola, y con eso me refiero que voy a tener que hablar con alice para que no abra su gran bocota.

De pronto se escucho un grito y todos supimos que Rose estaba despierta, la pobre bajo toda empapada en agua, ya sabía yo que era raro que emmet fuera tan servicial.

"Pasó algo cariño" mamá parecía preocupada.

"Si Esme, tu hijo Emmet me tiró un vaso de agua encima mientras estaba dormida" aguanté la risa Emmet era muy bueno con eso de las bromas.

"Mamá no me mires así a mi me dijeron que la despertara y eso fue lo que hice" que mala excusa Emmet.

"Emmet discúlpate con Rosalie ya" mama estaba enojada

"pero mama" emmet trató de protestar.

"pero nada discúlpate" mama era muy buena pero cuando se enojaba no escuchaba razones

"lo siento barbie" no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil, él sabía que ella odiaba que le dijeran así, por lo tanto usó el apodo que ella tanto odiaba.

"disculpa aceptada OSITO" esa si que Emmet no se la esperaba, y creo que Rosalie comenzaba a darse cuenta de que dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

Ella subió a su habitación supongo que a cambiar su empapada ropa y Emmet se quedó como en la luna con las palabras de Rosalie, nunca nadie le había ganado en su propio juego. Creo que veríamos más de sus peleas más adelante, aunque ahora alo era lo que me preocupaba y eso tomaría lugar esta noche en la cena.

**Notas del autor: Bueno hasta aquí va el segundo cap, espero les haya gustado, bueno las canciones que usé en este cap fueron te vi venir de sin bandera, fue la que cantó Edward y un Día de domingo de Gal costa. Dejen reviewes please díganme que les parece la historia o lo que quieran, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, espérenlo pronto.**


	3. La cena

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Chapter 3**

Ya era la hora de la cena mamá había preparado una lasaña que se veía deliciosa, bueno ya sabía la gran noticia que vendría esta noche, a decir verdad ni Alice ni Jasper se veían nada nerviosos, pero por experiencia propia puedo decirles que Jasper nunca demuestra como se siente y bueno Alice es Alice y nunca está nerviosa por nada, así fuera que iba a caer un meteorito y todos nos íbamos a morir y ella estaría tan feliz e hiperactiva como siempre, ese era el carácter de mi hermana y no lo iba a cambiar, por eso me extrañaba tanto que ella y Jasper estuvieran juntos, eran totalmente diferentes, él tan callado y reservado, y ella tan, tan, tan extrovertida, tan Alice, aunque bien dicen que polos opuestos se atraen y en este caso eran muuuuy opuestos, por lo tanto si eso eran verdad iban a estar juntos para siempre.

"Mamá, papá tengo algo que decirles" Jasper se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Alice, talvez si estaba un poquito nervioso.

"Si hija dinos, que pasa" mamá y papá miraban fijamente a Alice.

"bueno verá, Jasper y yo queremos decirles que nosotros somos novios" les dije que a Alice nada la intimidaba.

"Hija nos alegramos mucho por ti, y bienvenido a la familia jasper" también les tengo que decir que mamá y papá son muy comprensivos, ellos nos apoyan con nuestras decisiones.

"QUE! NO LE VAN A DECIR NADA!" pero con Emmet no era tan fácil.

"porque rayos no te callas osito, déjalos en paz" creo que a Rosalie comenzaba a gustarle molestar a mi hermano.

"No, no los voy a dejar barbie, es mi hermanita menor y apenas y no conozco a tu hermano, quien sabe que pretende con ella" Emmet de verdad se había tomado enserio el papel de hermano mayor.

"Emmet tal vez tu no conozcas a Jasper, pero yo si, y créeme que Alice no puede estar en mejores manos" creo que Emmet comenzaba a escuchar.

"Estas seguro Edward" tal vez no me había entendido muy bien.

"si hermano estoy seguro" Emmet se sentó tranquilo.

"Después de la escenita de Emmet, queremos nuevamente darte la bienvenida a la familia, y pues a Emmet no le hagas mucho caso, a el le encanta molestar, es como un niño pequeño, que no te engañe el gran tamaño" papá si que nos conocía bien a todos.

"Gracias Carlisle, y pues te tengo una sorpresita Al, sabes Edward no es el único que estudió música y si Edward me deja usar su piano pues quiero que escuches la canción que escribí para ti." Jasper me volvió a ver y yo asentí.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia mi cuarto de música, Jasper se acomodó en el piano y Alice junto a el, él comenzó a tocar el piano y a cantar, la canción decía así.

Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas  
amo lo que muestras o insinúas  
amo lo que eres o imagino  
te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío

Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes  
amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas  
yo amo tus dudas y certezas  
te amo en lo simple y lo complejo

Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas  
amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos  
amo tus olores, tus fragancias  
te amo en el beso y la distancia

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
sé que te amaría aún lo mismo

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
te amo con orgullo de quererte  
porque para amarte yo he nacido

Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas  
amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas  
amo lo que dices, lo que piensas  
te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas

Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas  
amo tu alegría y tus tristezas  
te amo en la carne y en el alma  
te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas

Amo lo que pides y regalas  
amo tus caricias, tus ofensas  
amo tus instante y lo eterno  
te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
sé que te amaría aún lo mismo

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
te amo con orgullo de quererte  
porque para amarte yo he nacido.

Alice y Jasper se abrasaron y se besaron, por mucho que fuera mi hermana y mi mejor amigo me iba a costar acostumbrarme a esto.

"hey, paren que me vana a hacer tener pesadillas" Emmet y su sentido del humor

"somos dos" comentó Rosalie.

"que sean tres" pues tenia ganas de molestar

"ja ja ja, que graciosos, lo que pasa es que son unos envidiosos" Alice nos sacó la lengua.

"Bueno es que con tanta miel se nos vana a hacer caries" Emmet y sus chistecitos.

"nunca pensé decir esto, pero Emmet tiene razón, no coman pan delante de los pobres" Rosalie, siguiéndole el juego a Emmet este día iba para la historia.

"por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con la barbie, eso no se vale" creo que acabo de entrar en una dimensión desconocida donde Emmet y Rosalie se llevan bien.

"y repito es que ustedes son unos envidiosos, como no tienen a nadie como mi Jaspy" y creo que de verdad le gusta Jasper.

"Bueno hablando de otra cosa donde está Bella pensé que se quedaría aquí después que nos ayudó tanto" Jasper comentó.

"Esperen Bella lo sabía" ok estaba un poquito confundido.

"Bueno Edward verás Bella es mi mejor amiga y pues yo no le dije nada, pero ella adivinó, y no me quedó de otra, pero donde está" así que no le había contado nada a alice.

"Creo que tenía una cita con un tal Jake, Jacob o algo así" esto de verdad que me estaba molestando.

"Increíble, Bella Swan me las va a pagar, sabía muy bien que yo quería ver a Jake, eso no se vale" Alice mantenía una conversación consigo misma, mi hermana estaba un poquito loquita pero así la quería.

"mejor ni pregunto, por alguna razón creo que no quiero saber" Jasper estaba en lo correcto yo tampoco quería saber, o bueno si, si quería pero, si Alice me decía que Bella de verdad estaba interesada en Jacob pues destruiría todas mis esperanzas con ella, ok Edward Anthony Cullen vas a averiguar quien es ese tal Jacob y que tiene que ver con Bella, pero mejor mañana, no quiero arruinar esta noche tan especial para mi hermanota.

Ya era tarde todos se habían acostado a dormir yo no podía conciliar el sueño, desde que conocí a Bella las noches son más largas por qué las paso en vela pensando en ella, todo estaba en silencio y la inspiración llegó, fui cuidadosamente a mi cuarto de música, me senté en mi piano y dejé la inspiración fluir en algo que decía más o menos así.

Como yo te ame jamás te lo podrás imaginar

Pues fue una hermosa forma de sentir

De vivir, de morir y a tu sombra seguir

Así yo te ame

Como yo te ame ni en sueños lo podrás imaginar

Pues todo el tiempo te pertenecí

Ilusión no sentí que no fuera por ti

Así es como te ame

Como yo te ame

Por poco u mucho tiempo que me quede por vivir

Es verbo que jamás podré volver a repetir

Comprendo que fue una exageración lo que yo te ame

Como yo te ame

No creo que algún día me lo puedas entender

Tendrías que enamorarte como lo hice yo de ti

Para así saber como yo te ame

Como yo te ame

Por poco u mucho tiempo que me quede por vivir

Es verbo que jamás podré volver a repetir

Comprendo que fue una exageración lo que yo te ame

Como yo te ame

No creo que algún día me lo puedas entender

Tendrías que enamorarte como lo hice yo de ti

Para así saber cuanto yo te ame

Como yo te ame jamás te lo podrás imaginar

Pues fue una hermosa forma de sentir

De vivir, de morir y a tu sombra seguir

Así yo te ame

Como yo te ame ni en sueños lo podrás imaginar

Pues todo el tiempo te pertenecí

Ilusión no sentí que no fuera por ti

Así es como te ame

Como yo te ame

Por poco u mucho tiempo que me quede por vivir

Es verbo que jamás podré volver a repetir

Comprendo que fue una exageración lo que yo te ame

Como yo te ame

No creo que algún día me lo puedas entender

Tendrías que enamorarte como lo hice yo de ti

Para así saber como yo te ame

Como yo te ame

Por poco u mucho tiempo que me quede por vivir

Es verbo que jamás podré volver a repetir

Comprendo que fue una exageración lo que yo te ame

Como yo te ame

No creo que algún día me lo puedas entender

Tendrías que enamorarte como lo hice yo de ti

Para así saber cuanto yo te ame.

Me quedé ahí sentado frente al piano, sin decir nada, sin pensar nada, tan solo ahí, escuché que alguien caminaba hacia mi, sus pasos mi hicieron volver a la realidad.

"Hermano hay algo que quieras decirme" Alice se sentó junto a mi en el banquillo del piano.

"No se a que te refieres Alice" no quería decirle que me enamoré de su mejor amiga, confiaba más en alice que en cualquier otra persona en el mundo pero esta vez mis problemas solo los podía resolver yo.

"Edward te conozco bien y se que hay algo o más bien alguien que te tienen así, todas esas canciones que has escrito últimamente revelan lo que verdaderamente sientes, sabes que cuando lo necesites ahí estaré para ti." Alice tenía ese don, sus presentimientos siempre eran atinados es como si lo predijera. En momentos como este sus consejos siempre me ayudaban.

"Lo se enana, gracias Al" y como mismo llegó se fue, dejándome solo nuevamente con mi piano.

Jamás me había dado cuenta de que tan horrible es la soledad, bueno la verdad es que nunca me importó, más bien nunca tuve que preocuparme por estar sólo porque no me interesaba nadie, pero ahora que Bella está aquí, todo es diferente, desde que a conocí volteó mi mundo de cabeza, ahora estar sólo para mi es un infierno, los minutos sin ella se me hacen años, no veo la hora de volverla a ver, porque todo es tan difícil, porque simplemente no puede sentir ella lo mismo por mi, será que la vida se empeña en que me enamore de imposibles, pero quien sabe talvez Bella no es tan imposible como yo pienso, creo que tengo que averiguar quien es ese tal Jacob Black.

Al día siguiente, todos se habían ido Alice, Rosalie se habían ido de compras y prácticamente habían obligado al pobre de Jasper a ir con ellas para que las ayudara a cargar las compras, yo solo espero que no traigan el centro comercial entero. Emmet tenía que ir a trabajar al gimnasio como de costumbre, papá estaba en el hospital de guardia y mamá estaba en una constructora que le pidieron que diseñara una casa nueva que estaban construyendo para alguien muy importante, por lo tanto me había quedado solo en casa, no era mucha la diferencia, aunque la casa estuviera repleta de personas me sentiría igualmente sólo, había una sola persona que podría llenar ese vacío que hay en mi y esa única persona se llamaba Isabela Marie Swan, la mujer que se robó mi corazón.

Sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta, no esperaba a nadie, así que fui abrí la puerta y me encontré con Bella.

"Bela Alice no está si quieres puedes esperarla" Bella entró y se sentó en el sofá.

"Donde fue Al me dijo que viniera hoy, que me tenia que dar una súper noticia, que era urgente y no se que cuanta cosa más" comienzo a creer que mi hermana está loca.

"Pues fue de compras con Rose y arrastró al pobre Jasper con ellas" me senté junto a ella, total no había nadie así que nadie me molestaría y no se vería tan raro.

"Pobre de Jasper lo compadezco, Alice el mall y su tarjeta de crédito dorada son un peligro" eso ya lo sabía, creo que todas las tiendas de Forks y Port Angels hacían sus ganancias solo con lo que Al compraba.

"Me da miedo solo de pensarlo, espera acabas de decir que Jasper las acompañó o sea que ya les contó" creo que debía haber empezado por eso.

"Si, ya nos contó, ayer en la cena"

"Así que esa era la famosa emergencia" Bella estaba muy pensativa.

"Supongo, no se me ocurre nada más" "Bella quiero decirte algo" era ahora o nunca no iba a encontrar mejor momento.

"Si dime Edward" bella me veía detenidamente.

"veras, yo quería decirte que….."

"Hola familia como estan" ese era Emmet tan entrometido.

"Hola Emmet" dijo Bella, en ese momento quería matarlo porque no se quedó en el gimnasio como siempre, porque se decidió a venir temprano justamente hoy!

"Emmet que rayos haces en casa tan temprano" precisamente en ese momento tenía que aparecerse, cuando me le iba a declarar a Bella, que importuno era mi hermanito.

"Pues Hola edward como estás, yo muy bien gracias" hoy no estaba para el humor de Emmet.

"Hola Emmet, ahora responde"

"Pues tenían que hacer unos arreglos en el gym y cerraron temprano" definitivamente hoy no era mi día

"Ah" Emmet se sentó con nosotros.

"Y que hacen?" Que estaría pasando por la cochina mente de Emmet, creo que Bella estaba pensando lo mismo puesto que se sonrojó

" Edward estaba por decirme algo, que era Edward?" y que rayos se suponía que dijera no me iba confesar enfrente de Emmet o por lo menos no así.

"Si Edward que le ibas a decir?" Emmet tenía ese tonito de bromista que tanto detestaba.

"Este, si te iba a decir que… que tenemos que ensayar más para el concurso" ok lo acepto no era una buena mentira pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió en 10 segundos.

"este si quieres ensayamos mientras espero a Alice" se la creyó, talvez no soy tan mal mentiroso.

"Si claro" nos fuimos a mi salón de música, Emmet se quedó viendo lucha libre.

Ensayamos hasta tarde y de alice ni la sombra hasta que escuché el auto de Jasper parquear, Bella y yo decidimos terminar cuando llegamos a la sala vimos la sala inundada de bolsas de compras.

"Ves lo que dije de que iba a comprar todo el mall" le dije a Bella al oído.

"me imaginé esto de Alice" la cara de terror de bella lo decía todo.

"Bella, amiga no sabes lo que te compré" Alice tenía esa carita de diablilla bromista que la caracterizaba.

"No, No, No y no sabes que odio que e compres cosas y menos si son para tus planes de Bella la barbie" jejeje entonces iba enserio lo del cambio de Bella.

"vamos Bella, sabe que en el fondo te encanta" claro ese fondo debía estar muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy hondo.

"Ni sueñes Alice Cullen no voy a aceptar, y es mi ultima palabra, y ni con tu carita de cachorrito vas a lograr que yo acepte" Alice se dio por vencida

"Eres imposible Bella Swan" y ese fue el último reclamo de Alice, después de eso ella y Rose fueron a acomodar el mall digo las compras.

"Hay Jasper como te compadezco" estaba tan de acuerdo con Emmet esta vez.

"es la ultima vez que las acompaño de compras, son perores que una manada de lobos a punto de atacarte y tu sin salida" Jasper subió como pudo a su habitación, tener que perseguir a Alice por todo el mall es cansado, ya se porque mamá nunca la lleva con ella.

"parece que encontró alguien con quien hablar, porque antes no me hubiera dejado ni siquiera protestar" Bella estaba que saltaba de la felicidad, nunca había visto a alguien tan feliz por salvarse de uno de los make-over de Alice. La verdad no la culpaba a mi también me aterrorizaban.

Nos quedamos viendo televisión un rato. De pronto el celular de Bella sonó y adivinen quien era.

"Hey Jake, no hoy no tengo ganas de salir, mira espérame en mi casa si ya voy para allá, no rompas la puerta para entrar ya llego. Bueno ya entendí bye… he chicos me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana" y Bella se fue.

Me creerán cuando les digo que esto no me agradó nada, cada vez comenzaba a pensar que de verdad ese tal Jacob tenía algo serio con Bella, con mi ángel, con la única mujer que había amado verdaderamente en mi vida , y si era así mis oportunidades con Bella desaparecerían tal como habían llegado sin dar aviso, todavía no tenía nada seguro, tenía que haber alguna posibilidad de que yo tuviera alguna oportunidad con ella, mi corazón me lo decía y yo comenzaba a idear un plan que me ayudaría a decirle lo que siento, eso sería más adelante por ahora me tenia que concentrarme en algo que era mas importante aún, porque sin eso mi plan no serviría de nada, tenia que comenzar a averiguar quien era el y que tenía con Bella, y debía comenzar ya si quería usar mi plan, tenia que averiguarlo y pronto tenia que saber quien era Jacob Black y que era lo que pretendía con Bella.

**Notas del autor: bueno aquí hay otro cap espero que les guste pues déjenme sus reviews son gratis y ayudan a mi inspiración, también les quería dar las gracias a todos lo que estan apoyando mi fic, me encantaría poder responder a todas sus preguntas pero si lo hago arruino el fic diciéndole lo que va a pasar así que sigan leyendo que se que todas sus dudas se acalorarán, bueno las canciones que usé fueron amo de Axel Fernando, fue la canción que cantó Jasper y la otra es Como yo te amé de Alejandro Fernández, espero les haya gustado y ya saben dejen Reviews!!!!!. **


	4. Quien es Jacob Black

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucros.

**Chapter 4**

Operación conquistando a Bella comenzaba, fase uno descubriendo quien es Jacob Black daba inicio, jejeje ya me siento como Emmet, volviendo al tema, de hoy no pasa que descubra quien es Jacob Black.

Bella y yo estábamos practicando nuestra canción para el concurso, hablando del concurso iba a ser en dos semanas y no es por presumir pero nuestra canción era muy buena.

Bella iba saliendo del cuarto de música, pero se olvidó del escalón y tropezó, por suerte la sostuve antes de que se cayera, nuestros rostros quedaron a menos de tres milímetros de distancia, mi corazón me gritaba que olvidara cualquier barrera que tuviera y la besara hasta quedarme sin aire pero mi cabeza reaccionó antes de que eso pasara.

"Este……….estás bien Bella" mala pregunta lo se

"Si, estoy bien Edward" estaba más roja que un tomate

"hey que estas pasando aquí, que estaban haciendo'" porque Emmet es tan inoportuno, porque siempre tiene que ser él.

"NADA" respondimos al unísono.

De pronto el celular de Bella suena y la primera fase de mi plan se ponía en acción.

"Hey Jake, no ahora no puedo ir, no, no se, que, que me gustaría, no se espera"

"Alice puede venir Jacob" pues así sería más fácil.

"Claro amiga ya me tiene abandonada" Alice al rescate!, bueno al rescate de mi plan

"Bueno te espero en 15 minutos" Bella colgó su celular.

Tal cual dicho 15 minutos después el famoso Jacob Black estaba en casa, bueno el era alto que digo alto era un oso se parecía a mi hermano, parecía un perro callejero.

"Bells!!!" gritó Jacob abrazando a MI Bella a Mi ángel, tenía ganas pegarle pero creo que Bella se hubiera enojado conmigo, por eso me controlo.

"Jacob Black me tienes abandonada" reclamó Alice

"Jeje, lo siento Al, ya sabes he estado un poco ocupado últimamente" le dio una mirada cómplice a Bella y ambos sonrieron, no me agrada.

"Te perdono, pero que no vuelva a pasar" de que rayo estaban hablando.

"Hey Jake te presento a Edward, Edward el es Jacob" nos saludamos como gente decente, y con decente me refiero a que no lo agarré a golpes

Salí de la habitación no soportaba esto más después seguiría con mi plan.

**Bella Pov**

Vi como Edward salía de la habitación, que le pasaba, se veía extraño.

"Con que es él" Oh, Oh

"A que te refieres Jake" no iba a confesar tan fácil eh.

"El es el que te tiene distraída, confundida, más torpe de lo normal-le di un golpe en el brazo el cual no le hizo ni cosquillas- y con esa cara de borrego degollado que tienes en estos momentos" Jacob me miraba detenidamente

"Tan obvio es "

"Si amiga" para colmo Alice también se había enterado.

"Por favor Al no le digas nada, te lo ruego" Alice parecía tener un debate consigo misma, yo no le encontraba nada difícil a mantener este secreto acaso ella sí.

"Lo prometo amiga" genial ahora tenía tiempo para aclara mis pensamientos - eso lo pueden tomar como que tengo miedo de decirle y que el no sienta lo mismo- pero era mi problema.

"Ahora a lo importante, me van a ayudar a escoger el regalo de Leah si o no" Leah era la novia de Jacob.

"Claro ya sabes que somos tus asesoras" ah Alice lo que tuviera que ver con compras le fascinaba

"Ahora cual es el problema" ya había pasado toda la semana ayudando a Jake con Leah y todavía ni siquiera la conozco.

"y ahora que pasó" pregunté.

"pues pasado mañana es nuestro aniversario del primer mes, y no tengo idea de que regalarle" nooooooooooooooooooo tiendas no.

"Esto solo significa una cosa" Alice saltaba por toda la habitación.

"Que cosa Alice" Jake pregunto siguiendo a Alice con la mirada.

"COMPRAS" nooooooooooooooooooo, no es que no me guste comprar pero comprar con Alice es una sentencia de muerte.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jake y yo gritamos al unísono.

"Que pasó, que pasó" Edward vino corriendo.

"Edward sálvame, Alice me quiere torturar" Me escondí detrás de Edward

"Que piensas hacerle" Edward miraba a Alice de una forma mmmmmmmm, como se los explico, si las miradas mataran Alice estaría, muerta, cremada y sepultada 1000 metros bajo tierra.

"Yo no he hecho nada, solo dije que íbamos de compras" Alice tenía la cara del gato con botas de Shrek

"Eso no es tortura eso es sentencia de muerte" dijo Edward dirigiéndose a mi.

"No te la puedes llevar –le dirigí una mirada de intriga- recuerdas Bella tenemos que practicar para el concurso" Edward me miró como diciendo-sígueme la corriente-

"Ah si, si es cierto se me había olvidado no los puedo acompañar" espero que se la crea.

"En ese caso nos vamos Jacob, Jasper y yo –pude ver la cara de pánico de Jasper- de todos modos no eres de mucha ayuda Bella" Alice se puso de pie y tomó de los brazos a Jacob y a Jasper-pobre Jasper, creo que todavía no se a repuesto de las compras de ayer- arrastrándolos con ella.

"TRAIDORA" Jacob gritó.

"Lo siento Jake" me miró como si me quisiera matar.

"Claro me dejas solo con el monstruo de las compras" seguía reclamando

"Si fueras yo harías lo mismo" su mirada asesina seguía

"Eres increíble, me abandonaste"

"si lo quieres ver así, si, te abandoné" cualquier cosa por no ir con Alice y si esa cosa implicaba quedarme con Edward todavía más.

"JACOB BLACK VAMONOS YA!" y salvada por la campana, más bien por Alice.

"Eres una traidora primita, que lastima que no se pude cambiar a la familia, nos vemos mañana Bells" me dijo y se despidió, -o sea asfixiándome- o lo que el llamaría un abrazo, y se fue.

"Ya vete a comprarle el regalo a tu novia" y se fue.

**Edward Pov **

Esperen la acaba de llamar prima, Jacob es el primo de bella, eso explica varias cosas, como porque se ven tan a menudo o porque son tan cariñosos, y lo mejor era que el perro, perdón Jacob tenía novia, bueno aunque es difícil que tenga algo con Bella eso sería incesto, pero los primos se empriman, Edward concéntrate, Bella no tiene novio y no hay posibilidades de que sea Jacob puesto que son familia, bueno ahora empezaba la fase dos de mi plan, bueno la fase uno fue fácil, de hecho no hice nada ellos solitos me dijeron lo que quería saber, ahora faltaba la otra parte.

"Y Edward que tenemos que ensayar" ella preguntaba en son de broma.

"Me parece que hay que ensayar como vamos a descansar antes del concurso, es muuuuy importante" ambos reímos

"Lo se, y que tenemos que hacer" ella preguntó

"Te parece ver una película" volvió a sonreír y nos dirigimos a la sala.

Pusimos una película que se llamaba, como se llamaba a si twilight estaba bastante buena Bella estaba casi llorando, me gustó la parte de la pelea y la del juego de baseball lo demás muuy meloso, que puedo pedir vampiros que no se derriten con el sol y que pasan como personas normales tomando sangre animal quien se la cree.

"Sabes Edward te pareces al protagonista" bella me dijo.

"Parezco un vampiro super sexy" Bella se sonrojó

"No juegues enserio te pareces FISICAMENTE" recalco la última palabra

"Entonces si soy sexy" no me iba a dar por vencido, ella rodó los ojos.

"Oh si Edward eres muy sexy" dijo en tono de broma pero se sonrojó.

"Lo se solo quería que lo dijeras" le sonreí a Bella.

Ella agarró las pocas palomitas que quedaban y me las comenzó a lanzar y yo me le uní lanzándole palomitas a ella también.

"Has despertado a mi vampiro interior" la miré de forma lo más seductora posible.

"A si y que me vas a hacer oh gran vampiro" ella me dijo en tono de broma.

"Esto" le comencé a hacer cosquilla, Bella forrajeaba intentando zafarse de mi pero en cambio de eso ambos nos caímos del sofá, y quedamos en una posición un tanto comprometedora, ella encima mío.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos, nuestros rostros estaban a menos un milímetro de distancia, las manos de Bella descansaban en mi pecho y las mías en su cintura, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando pero algo o más bien alguien nos interrumpió.

"hey que hacen" que acaso Emmet tenía un radar que detectaba situaciones comprometedoras para el aparecerse.

Bella se levantó al escuchar la voz de Emmet y yo seguí su ejemplo.

"Nada Emmet, nos caímos del sofá" respondí muy tranquilo.

"Y que estaban haciendo para caerse del sofá" la mente de mi hermano está podrida.

"peleando con palomitas" señalé las palomitas regadas por todo el piso

"Claro como no" se fue comiéndose su sándwich

Bella y yo nos volvimos a ver y reímos a carcajadas, nos reímos tanto que terminamos en el piso.

"de que tanto se ríen" Alice entraba a la caso con tan solo una bolsa de compras aunque habían tardado 7 horas.

Bella y yo nos levantamos del suelo.

"de nada Al, no era importante" volví a ver a Bella y nos sonreímos.

Alice entró a la sala y se aterrorizó.

"Que rayos han estado haciendo esto parece un chiquero" que acaso no ven palomitas tiradas por todos lados, es tan difícil de imaginar.

"No ves Al que explotó la fabrica de palomitas" respondió Bella en tono sarcástico.

"Jajaja Bella que graciosa, ya veo que practicaron demasiado para el concurso-nótese el sarcasmo-" se iba a desquitar.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó.

"Y que compraste Alice" Alice sonrió y comenzó a sacra cosas de la bolsa que traía, por cierto se me olvidó mencionar que mientras hablábamos con Alice Jasper y Jacob entraron también.

Bella y yo nos encargamos de recoger el chiquero que habíamos hecho con las palomitas, mientras Alice terminaba de sacar las cosas que había comprado, y pues Jacob y Jasper se sentaron en unos sillones y no se movieron más, la verdad me empezaba a preocupar que hubieran muerto por exceso de Alice, cuando bella y yo terminamos nos sentamos en el sofá donde Alice todavía no había llenado de sus compras.

"Bella" Alice dijo.

"Alice Cullen que tramas con ese tonito de voz" Bella la miró con desaprobación

"Nada Bells solo quería enseñarte lo que te compré" Alice puso la carita de el gato de Shrek

"Ah no Alice Cullen sabes que……." Bella se quedó mirando el vestido que Alice sostenía "Alice es hermoso" Bella tomó de las manos de alice el vestido.

"Sabía que te iba a encantar además tenía que buscarte un atuendo para mañana" Inmediatamente Bella alzó la vista hacia Alice.

"Que pasa mañana Al" Bella preguntó

"Verdad no te había dicho mañana vamos a ir a una entrega de premios para papá y de ahí vamos a salir a divertirnos" Bella abrió los ojos como platos a mi también se me había olvidado lo del premio de papá, sería reconocido por sus grandes descubrimientos en la medicina.

"Alice voy a aceptar solo por una razón porque Carlisle ha sido como un padre para mi siempre me ha ayudado mucho y quiero estar en la ceremonia con el, pero no te vas a salvar de mis quejas cuando empieces a jugar con Bella la barbie" ella se sentó en el sofá como niña regañada.

"Gracias Bells, mañana pasó por ti a las tres para comenzar a arreglarnos Rose nos va a ayudar" Alice dijo.

"Hey Bells, ya terminaste aquella canción que me contaste" Jacob le sonrió a Bella

"Si ya la terminé quieres escucharla" Jacob asintió, Bella sacó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar ya cantar. La canción decía así.

Todo cambio cuando te vi, Hooo

De blanco y negro a color,

Me convertí, Y fue tan fácil.

Quererte tanto, Algo q no imaginaba

Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada

Hoo no, no, no, no

Todo tembló dentro de mí

El universo escribió q fueras para mi

Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto algo q no imaginaba

Fue perderme en tu amor simplemente

Paso y todo tuya ya soy

Antes q pase más tiempo contigo amor

Tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida

Antes q te ame mas escucha por favor

Déjame decir q todo te di

Y no hay como explicar,

Para menos si tus no estas,

Simplemente así lo sentí,

Cuando te vi

Me sorprendió todo de ti

De blanco y negro a color me convertí Seq no es fácil

Decir te amo yo tampoco lo esperaba

Pero así es el amor

Simplemente paso todo tuya ya soy

Antes q pase más tiempo contigo amor

Tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida

Antes q te ame más

Escucha por favor

Déjame decir q todo te di

Y no hay como explicar

Para menos no estas simplemente

Así lo sentí cuando te vi

Todo cambio cuando te vi

Bella y yo nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, solo estábamos ella y yo era como si estuviéramos en nuestra propia burbuja, no hablamos, no hacíamos nada solo nos mirábamos como intentando decir lo que no podíamos, yo no sabía lo que ella sentía por mi, pero de algo podía estar seguro no era una simple amistad.

"Bells es increíble, gracias primita te adoro, es más hasta te perdono que me hayas dejado solo con el monstruo de las compras a Leah le va a encantar" Jacob abrazaba a Bella, más bien la asfixiaba.

"Jake………no respiro" el perro, digo Jacob la soltó

"Sabes que res la mejor prima que tengo" Jacob le sonreía

"Soy la única que tienes Jake" Bella recordó

"Por eso" Bella le dio un pequeño golpecito en el brazo a su primo.

"Ouch" Jacob reclamó, creo que intentaba disculparse con Bella por la bromita de hace rato.

"Jake no te hagas que ni lo sentiste, no te voy a perdonar tan fácil que me menosprecies" que dije, ven es como si pudiera leer la mente de las personas.

"Bueno no perdía nada con intentarlo, además Bella yo no te menosprecié solo bromeaba contigo, sabes que te adoro primita, no me hagas sentir culpable" ok talvez Jacob estaba exagerando un poquito en la disculpa.

"Lo se, solo quería hacerte sufrir un ratito, tómalo como mi venganza, nunca me enojaría contigo Jake, bueno no por mucho tiempo" Bella es cruel, me gusta.

"Eres cruel, como le haces eso a tu primo más queridote ofendes" Jacob puso una falsa cara de indignado.

"Edward me dijiste que escribiste una nueva canción la puedes cantar hermano, me encantan tus canciones" Alice dijo con una sonrisita desconocida para mi, era extraño.

"Claro Al, Bella puedo usar tu guitarra" ella sintió y comencé a cantar.

Tú no sabes quien soy yo,

No sé quien eres tú,

Y en realidad, quien sabe que somos los dos

Y yo como un secuestrador te persigo por amor,

Y aunque tú no sepas mi dirección, mí apellido y mi voz,

Y la clave de mi corazón...

Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera alguien te sueña

Y tú sabes que soy yo,

Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca

Y por fin te encontró,

Alguien te amó y alguien soy yo!

Yo no pido nada más,que estar feliz y tu lo estas

Y sentirte bien,

Aunque no sepas quien, quien te quiere sin más

Por encima del bien y del mal.

Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña

Y tú sabes que soy yo,

Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca

Y por fin te encontró,

Y alguien soy yo!

En el fondo de mi vida no me queda otra salida ..

Que no seas tú!

Tú no sabes quien soy yo,

No sé quien eres tú... Ya somos dos!

Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña

Y tú sabes que soy yo,

Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca

Y por fin te encontró,

Alguien te amó, Y alguien soy yo!

Alguien te amó, Y alguien soy yo!

"Edward hermano enserio me encantan tus canciones, es hermosa hermano" Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja y a mi seguía sin gustarme las sonrisitas de mi hermana.

"Gracias enana" ella me sacó la lengua.

"Bueno Bells creo que es hora de irnos se ha hecho tarde" rayos Jacob tiene razón.

"Tienes razón Jake –nos volvió a ver a todos- buenos chicos nos veremos mañana en la entrega de premios" Bella se despidió de todos y se fue.

"Cuando le piensas decir" Alice comenzó

"Decir que a quien Alice" mi hermana me confunde y si se a que se refería pero me asombra saber lo fácil que se da cuenta las cosas.

"Decirle a Bella que estas locamente enamorado de ella" que les dije de que se le daba muy bien eso de saber lo que me pasa.

"Alice, déjame que yo se lo que hago, se lo diré cuando me parezca apropiado" ya lo tenía todo planeado y mi hermanita gemela no iba arruinar todo mi plan.

"Espero que eso sea pronto, Bella no te va a esperar toda la vida" A que se refería Alice es que acaso había alguien más, no eso no podía ser.

"A que te refieres Alice" la miré preocupado

"Tranquilo Edward Bella no tiene a nadie, solo digo que ella no se va a quedar toda la vida esperando por ti y tu momento apropiado, solo eso" casi me da un infarto, lo digo enserio un día de estos Alice me va a matar del corazón, como se le ocurre decirme algo así yo ya estaba pensando que Bella estaba interesada en alguien más, bueno Edward acuérdate de que Alice no piensa lo que dice, solo a veces.

"Gracias por advertirme Al, pero ya tengo mi plan" Alice me miró sonriente.

"Me alegro hermano" y se marchó con Jasper a hacer no se que, dijo algo así como intentar arreglar el mundo de la moda o algo así.

Y nuevamente me quedaba solo con mi soledad, pero eso cambiaria pronto, cuando le dijera lo que siento a Bella todo sería diferente, pero por el momento lo que venía era otra noche de desvelo pensando que sentirá Bella por mi. Eso ha ocupado mis pensamientos desde que conocí a Bella, dentro de poco lo descubriría, por lo pronto mañana me iba a divertir un poco junto al amor de mi vida aunque ella aún no lo sabe.

**Notas del autor: perdónenme chicas se que este no ha sido mi mejor chapter pero estoy pasando por algo así como un bloqueo mental, aún así espero que les aya gustado y se hayan divertido leyéndolo, las canciones que usé fueron Todo cambió de Camila, fue la canción que cantó Bella y Alguien soy yo de Enrique Iglesias que fue la canción que cantó Bella, otra cosa a lupita cullen espero que este chapter aya aclarado tus dudas acerca de la relación Jacob-Bella y a Gabriela Cullen la canción de cómo yo te ame yo también pensaba era de Luis miguel pero cuando la busqué salía que era de Alejandro Fernández por eso lo puse no estoy muy segura, y muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews Alertas y favoritos se los agradezco, bueno eso es todo por esta vez ya sabe dejen review me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. **


	5. Noche de premios

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Chapter 5**

Era domingo hoy sería la entrega de premios de papá, pues las cosas con Bella seguían igual bueno con igual me refiero a que todavía no le he dicho lo que siento por ella, mi plan estaba en marcha ya casi todo estaba listo solo faltaba que llegara el día y ese día sería el día del concurso en otras palabras dentro de 14 días, pero hoy no iba a pensar en eso, esa ni yo me la creí.

"Edward, te puedo pedir un favor" Alice tenía esa carita con la que siempre consigue todo lo que quiere, total siempre lo hace.

"Claro dime que quieres enana"

"Pues estoy un poco ocupada y pues le prometí a Bella que la iba a pasar a recoger puedes hacer eso por mi, se que a Bella no le importará" Alice sonreía y me siguen dando miedo las sonrisas de mi hermana.

"Claro Al yo voy" Alice sonrió aun más.

"Gracias Edward, te adoro!, le prometí a Bella que estaría ahí a las tres así que será mejor que vayas por ella" se fue saltando hacia quien sabe donde.

Como dijo Alice salí de casa en mi volvo, alguna vez les dije que me encanta mi carro, pues ahora se los digo, me encanta mi carro, ahora a lo importante ir a recoger a Bella, rayos olvidé preguntarle la dirección a alice, saqué mi celular y la llamé, después de tres timbres contestó y sin decir nada me dio la dirección, quiero pensar que ella también se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado ese detalle, pero sabía que no era así, no recuerdo si les conté pero a veces pareciera que ella viera el futuro, lo se suena estúpido pero así es, bueno ella dice que yo leo las mentes, cosa que no es cierta solo presto atención, soy muy observador, ya basta de dones sobre naturales van a pensar que estoy loco o algo así. Llegué en menos de lo que pensaba a casa de Bella, eso si contamos que iba a 120m/h, me bajé del coche y me dirigí hacia su casa, la casa de mi ángel. Toqué la puerta y Bella abrió, estaba un poco sorprendida.

"Edward que haces aquí" Ella me miraba confundida

"Pues Alice estaba ocupada en casa y me pidió que te viniera a buscar, no te molesta verdad?"

"No claro que no" cogió su abrigo salió y cerró la puerta "Nos vamos?"

Yo le sonreí y la lleve hacia mi auto, abrí la puerta del copiloto y ella entró y después yo subí en el lado del conductor.

"Dime por favor, que Alice no me va a usar como Barbie" ella decía suplicante.

"Me encantaría decirte eso, pero no es así ya nos ha usado a todos sin excepción hasta el pobre de papá calló en sus garra, Emmet y yo nos salvamos porque somos hombres, por lo tanto solo nos escogió la ropa pero a Esme y Rose la tiene encerrada en un cuarto, así que no tengas muchas esperanzas" de verdad que las compadezco.

"Me lo suponía, ese monstruo no se cansa" puso cara de mártir y no era para menos.

"calma Bella, solo será un momento" intenté consolarla

"creo que voy a ir a mi lugar feliz por un buen rato" lugar Feliz? Que era eso.

"lugar Feliz? A que te refieres" ella se sonrojó

"Nada ignórame," aún seguía sonrojada.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, todo lo contrario, al llegar a casa Alice salió corriendo supongo a recibir a Bella.

"Bella, al fin llegan, ya casi no tenemos tiempo para arreglarnos" Alice se llevó a Bella arrastrando.

**Bella Pov **

Alice me llevó a su cuarto y comenzó la tortura primero Rose comenzó a arreglar mi cabello-cosa que yo creo que es misión imposible- Rose puso mi cabello en ondas y lo dejó suelto, sólo puso un gancho de brillos para que mi cabello no cayera en mi cara, después de eso Alice comenzó con el maquillaje –de todas las torturas esta es la que más odiaba-

"Bella ve a tu lugar feliz" Alice me recordó.

Mi lugar feliz era muy lejos de ahí con Edward diciéndome que me amaba, ya lo se Estúpido pero que le voy a hacer yo no mando al corazón, es mi sueño imposible, el cual hacía realidad en mi lugar feliz.

"Bella esto es todo, solo trata de no destruir nuestro trabajo –dijo señalándose a ella y a Rose- cuando te pongas el vestido" Alice y Rose ya estaban listas al igual que yo solo necesitaban ponerse su vestido.

Bueno tomémoslo por el lado bueno solo habían sido dos horas, y ya estaba lista, cuando me miré al espejo no me reconocía, bueno el cabello ya lo había visto pero el maquillaje de Alice le había dado vida, Al me había puesto una sombra de ojos plateada muy clara, mascara de pestañas negras y delineó mis ojos con delineador negro, un poco de Blusa color melocotón para darle vida a mi cara y un lipgloss rosa, Alice había escogido muy bien su profesión lo de cosmetóloga le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

"Alice Cullen pretendes que me ponga esto" dije señalando los zapatos

"Claro que si Bella sin esos zapatos tu vestido no estaría completo" no vale la pena pelear con Alice con respecto a cuestiones de moda como ya he dicho varias veces Alice siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

A regañadientes me puse los zapatos o mejor dicho las armas de mi muerte, por si no lo saben mí equilibrio no es muy bueno y soy un poco, ok bastante torpe.

**Edward Pov**

Veía a Emmet dando vueltas por toda la sala, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

"Emmet quédate quieto me estas mareando" le dije.

"Es que las chicas se estan tardando mucho y vamos a llegar tarde" Emmet estaba al borde de la histeria.

"Son chicas Emmet ten paciencia" dijo Jasper.

"Emmet siéntate me estas poniendo nervioso ten calma" al fin mi querido hermano se sentó y se relajó.

Después del ataca de histeria de Emmet como cinco minutos después escuché como las chicas bajaban, la primera fue el diablillo de Alice tenía un vestido negro straple corto con pedrería debajo del busto y en la parte superior era asimétrico, después bajo Rose tenía un vestido color azul claro straple con un lazo negro debajo del busto, y por último bajó Bella wow me quedé con la boca abierta estaba hermosa, definitivamente le debía a agradecer a Alice por esto, Bella vestía un vestido Plateado corto con un estampado del mismo color pero unos tonos mas claros el cabello en ondas que caían sobre sus hombros y unos tacos que parecía tenían preocupada y no es para menos Bella es la única persona en el mundo que encontraría algo con que tropezarse en una superficie plana. (N/A: los vestidos de las chicas y los de los chicos estan en mi perfil).

**Bella Pov**

Cuando estuvo terminé de bajar las escaleras y levanté mi vista vi que Edward me estaba mirando muy detenidamente, talvez no me veía tan bien como yo creía, pero eso no era lo que me parecía, mas bien parecía que estaba sorprendido, como sea el se veía extremadamente bien de reojo vi a los demás todos estaban de traje Emmet tenía pantalón negro, camisa blanca corbata roja y chaqueta gris, Jasper tenía pantalón negro camisa gris , un corbatín negro y chaqueta negra, y por último mi Edward tenía un pantalón negro camisa blanca corbata negra y chaqueta negra, de verdad que se veía bien.

**Edward Pov**

"Bien entonces Jasper y yo nos iremos en mi turbo amarillo, Emmet y Rose en el Jeep de emmet y Bella y Edward en el volvo de Edward" dijo Alice sonriente.

"QUUUUUUUUUUUEE" gritaron Emmet y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

"Yo no me voy con el neandertal de tu hermano ni a la esquina" dejo Rose cruzando los brazos.

"A mi tampoco me da mucho gusto tener que ir contigo Barbie preferiría que me atacara a un oso" dijo Emmet enojado.

"Emmet te gustan mucho esos zapatos" le preguntó Rose a emmet

"No, porque Barbie" respondió Emmet confuso, mi hermano es un poco lento.

"Por esto" Rosalie le dio un pisotón a Emmet que hasta a mi me dolió "Y más te vale que no hallas dañado mi zapato"

"No me duele, no me duele, no me duele SI ME DUELE! MAMI!" Emmet grito y todos reímos.

"Uh Rose yo siempre quise hacer eso" Alice no había parado de reírse.

"Es bastante gratificante" Rose tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"A mi no me da gracia barbie" Emmet estaba que echaba humo, saben Rose me gusta como cuñada.

"A mi si Osito" me gustan las peleas de ellos me entretienen.

"Bueno fue muy divertido y todo pero si no nos vamos ya no llegamos a tiempo-Emmet y Rosalie iban a protestas pero la diablilla no les dio tiempo- y ustedes dos si se van a ir juntos y me hacen el favor de llegar en una solo pieza y eso va para los dos" las ordenes de Alice mejor cúmplanlas o aténganse a las consecuencias que no son nada buenas.

Al fin después de tanto alboroto pudimos salir, apenas me subí al auto noté que Bella estaba un poco nerviosa, se veía linda así-

"Que te pasa Bella" de veras que Bella se veía bien esta noche. Alice de verdad que supo realzar su belleza.

"Nada" no es buena mentirosa

"Bella, sabes que no eres buena mentirosa, dime que te pasa" que creyeron que me iba a dejar con la duda, eso n lo sueñen.

"Edward tu…. Tienes novia" se sonrojó, porque le interesaría saber eso, aunque mala señalo es.

"No, no tengo, por que" de verdad que estaba intrigado.

"No por nada" su cara se tornó de un rojo brillante no podía estar más sonrojada.

"Bella te ves hermosa esta noche" le sonreí de medio lado.

"G...G...Gracias, tu……tu también te ves muy bien esta noche" recuerdan lo que dije de que no podía estar más sonrojada me equivoqué, si podía

Poco tiempo después llegamos al hotel donde se realizará la entrega de premios.

Al entrar al salón nos dirigimos a la mesa que estaba reservada para nuestra familia mamá y papá habían llegado hace rato y estaban sentados juntos al lado de ellos se sentaron Alice y Jaspe luego Rosalie y emmet y finalmente Bella y yo.

"muchas felicidades Carlisle, de verdad que me alegra que al fin reconozcan tus avances" Bella sonreía mientras miraba a mi padre

"gracias Bella, eres muy dulce" papá le sonrió de vuelta.

"Buenas noche damas y caballeros, como todos ustedes saben el día de hoy le daremos el reconocimiento de mejor doctor y científico a nuestro amigo Carlisle Cullen, por sus avances en la medicina, gracias a él en estos momentos millones de personas alrededor del mundo han salvado sus vidas, pero antes una persona muy allegada a la familia Cullen dará un pequeño discurso, Bella acércate por favor" Bella se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al podio.

"La verdad nunca he sido una persona de muchas palabras, esta noche quiero con ellas agradecerle a Carlisle por todo lo que ha hecho, no solo lo que ya han mencionado, sino por ser la persona que es, desde que llegué a este lugar la familia de Carlisle siempre me ha ayudado mucho los considero como mi familia siempre han estado ahí cuando más los he necesitado, hace dos meses cuando desafortunadamente mi padre murió, tuve la posibilidad de conocer mejor a Carlisle no solo como medico sino también como persona, Carlisle ha sido como otro padre para mi, me ha enseñado que no solo porque una persona no este en cuerpo presente contigo significa que no lo está, me ha enseñado que los mejores regalos no son aquéllos que son más costosos o lujosos sino son aquellos que vienen del alma que das con el corazón, me ha enseñado que tienes que tener compasión con todos no importa lo que hallan hecho, el dice que todo ser tiene derecho a reivindicarse solo tenemos que darle la oportunidad, mil veces me ha dicho que no hay que juzgar por lo que vemos, me ha enseñado a ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva, el siempre ha dicho que no juzguemos a las personas por sus actos, que veamos a la situación que lo llevaron a estos actos, Carlisle es una esplendida persona, esta noche lo honramos por sus conocimientos y avances yo lo honro por ser la persona que es, creo que si todos fuéramos un poquito como el este mundo podría ser un lugar mejor, gracias Carlisle por ser quien eres, por ser mi maestro de la vida gracias Carlisle, gracias….papá"

Para este momento ya mi padre estaba junto a Bella en el podio ellos se abrazaron y entre lágrimas Bella le dio el premio y que decir de los que estábamos en la mesa mamá, alice y Rose estaban hechas un mar de lágrimas y podía jurar que vi como rodaba un lagrima en la mejilla de Emmet, de verdad me habían conmovido las palabras de Bella no sabía que papá significara tanto para ella, el solo hechote verla llorar a ella me entristecía a mi también quería correr y abrazarla limpiar las lagrimas que empañaban tan bello rostro, tuve que usar todo mi auto-control para no hacerlo, creo que se vería n poco extraño siendo que aún no somos nada….aún.

"Muy bellas palabras Bella creo que ha todos nos han llegado al corazón, pero creo que aquí también está ti hijo carlisle si no mal me informaron regresó después de seis años ya que termino su carrera así que Edward por que no vienes y nos enseñas una de tus canciones" me dirigí al pequeño escenario uno de los músicos me dio su guitarra y empecé a tocar

Como confesarte amor  
Que estoy enamorado de ti  
Si tú no te das cuenta  
Del gran amor que siento por ti amor

Encontré la mirada de Bella y ahí se detuvo el tiempo, no existía más nada que ella y yo, todo el mundo había desaparecido, solo le cantaba a ella, a ella a la mujer de mi vida

Como confesarte amor  
Que en las noches yo sueño contigo  
Y busco una explicación  
Para confesarte mi gran amor

Como confesarte amor  
Que estoy enamorado de ti  
Si cuando te veo no puedo  
Ni siquiera hablar

Que tú eres la mujer de mi vida  
Que yo siempre soñé

Como confesarte  
Amor lo que siento por ti amor  
Como decírtelo  
Quiero que entiendas mi amor  
Que todo lo que digo es real  
Y cuando te veo con otro yo no lo puedo evitar

Como confesarte amor  
Que en las noches yo sueño con tigo  
Y busco una explicación

Para confesarte mi gran amor.....

En ningún momento alejé mi mirada de la de Bella la miré a los ojos como dándole a entender que todo lo que cantaba era cierto, que esa canción era para ella que eso era lo que yo sentía por ella, ella estaba un tanto sonrojada y apartó la vista, en ese momento regresé a la realidad y recordé que había más personas mirándonos.

"Wow edward muy bonita canción, creo que las señoritas de se van a empezar a decepcionar creo que tu corazón ya tiene dueña, es que acaso tiene novia"

"No aún no, pero pronto tendré" nuevamente encontré mi mirada con la de Bella y sonreí.

"Espero que la afortunada te acepte Edward- me fui a sentar- y buenos señores es hora de cenar" dijo la animadora

Después de la cena otras cuantas personas fueron premiadas y en dos horas la ceremonia de premiación había terminado, y todos se retiraron, en el mismo orden que habíamos venido eso quería decir que Bella se fue conmigo en mi carro, el camino a casa fue bastante silencioso, al parecer mi ángel estaba cansada no llevábamos ni 15 minutos de camino y se había quedado dormida, saben descubrí algo habla en sueños.

"Edward……no...no te vayas" mi ángel soñaba conmigo.

"tranquila Bella jamás te dejaré" murmuré para mi

En como media hora más llegamos a casa, como dije fue un viaje bastante tranquilo solo escuchaba los murmullos de bella mientras hablaba en sueños.

"Bella ya llegamos" le dije suavemente al oído

"mmm, gracias edward" como Bella seguía adormilada la ayudé a bajarse del auto y a caminar hasta llegar a casa, no se si se los habré mencionado pero bella cuando esta consiente no tiene muy buen equilibrio y no lo quiero ver cuando esta acabada de despertar.

"sabes Bella hablas en sueños" le dije dulcemente, ella se sonrojó

"Que…que dije" seguía sonrojada

"Nada que tuviera coherencia" creo que no es bueno que se de cuenta que se que estaba soñando conmigo, aunque me moría de curiosidad por saber. Ella exhaló como en manera de alivio, y hora tenía todavía más curiosidad por saber que estaba soñando mi amada Bella

Ambos llegamos a la sala donde estaban ya todos reunidos.

"Donde rayos se habían metido Edward Anthony Cullen" Alice preguntaba con una cara picara

"Bella se quedó dormida en el viaje saben es un poco difícil de despertar" sabía que no era verdad pero como iba a explicar que estuve 20 observándola dormir, y no soy un acosador, es que se veía tan linda dormida que me daba lástima despertarla.

"Hey Bella quédate a dormir en casa esta noche ya es tarde y no es bueno que andes a esta hora en la cale además no tienes auto aquí por lo tanto te vas a quedar quieras o no" Alice si que le dio opciones

"creo que no tengo de otra alice" Alice tomó del brazo a Bella y la llevo y subieron las escaleras seguidas por Rosalie, un rato después los chicos también subieron y también mis padres.

Y otra vez solo, en la noche sin poder conciliar el sueño, pero esta vez la razón de mi desvelo en casa que ironía ella dormía placidamente y yo me desvelaba cada noche por ella, les aseguro que pronto eso cambiará y Bella estará conmigo para siempre…para siempre.

**Notas de autor: Lo siento, lo siento no me maten, recuerden que si me matan no tendrán la continuación de la historia, recuerdan que les dije que estaba teniendo un boqueo mental pues hasta ahora la inspiración regresó y espero actualizar más seguido, espero que les haya gustado el chapter la canción que use fue como confesarte de Raíces, ya saben dejen reviews de verdad que si no hubiera sido por ellos hubiera tardado mucho más en actualizar de verdad espero les guste este chapter y dejen sus comentarios pofa! Hasta la próxima!. **


	6. Concurso y declaraciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Chapter 6**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la entrega de premios, y como se imaginaran todos hoy es el famoso concurso, hoy al fin me le declararé a Bella espero que ella me acepte, no se que sería de mi si no, ya hablé con el organizador del evento para prepararlo todo y gracias a los contactos de papá todo esta saliendo a las mil maravillas.

"hijo, lo que me pediste ya esta listo" genial ahora ya todo estaba preparado solo falta que llegue la hora.

Minutos después tocaron a la puerta Bella había llegado para nuestro último ensayo.

"Entonces vamos a ensayar" Bella estaba sonriente

"Claro Bella vamos" le sonreí.

"Hey chicos podemos ir con ustedes nos tienen intrigados que es lo que van a cantar" ni que lo sueñe.

Bella y yo nos volvimos a ver "No, tendrán que esperar hasta el concurso" la cara de Alice no tenia precio como me gustaba hacer enojar a mi querida hermanita.

"Saben ustedes pueden ser crueles cuando quieren" Alice puso esa carita de cachorrito regañado.

"Alice ni aunque pongas esa carita te vamos a dejar escuchar la canción" saben creo que a Bella también le gusta molestar a la duendecilla.

"Definitivamente son tal para cual" dicho esto subió las escaleras creo que un poquito enojada, pude notar que Bella se sonrojó.

"Entonces vamos" Bella y yo nos dirigimos hacia mi salón de música y como siempre la melodiosa voz de Bella inundó la habitación.

"Bella sabes he estado escribiendo una canción y quiero que me digas que te parece" le sonreí y creo que ella se sonrojó.

"Claro Edward" ella también sonrió y yo comencé a tocar esa canción que hace rato rondaba mi mente.

Si tú supieras,  
Que tu recuerdo me acaricia como el viento,  
Que el corazón se me ha quedado sin palabras,  
Para decirte que es tan grande lo que siento.

Si tú supieras  
Cómo te ansía cada espacio de mi cuerpo,  
Como palpitan tus recuerdos en el alma,  
Cuando se queda tu presencia aquí en mi pecho.

Ven, entrégame tu amor,  
Para calmar este dolor de no tenerte,  
Para borrar con tus caricias mis lamentos,  
Para sembrar mil rosas nuevas en tu vientre.

Ven, entrégame tu amor,  
Que está mi vida en cada beso para darte,  
Y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento,  
Que no me basta el mundo entero para amarte.

Si tú supieras,  
Que es como un grito,  
Que se estrella en el silencio,  
Este vacío de tenerte solo en sueños,  
Mientras me clama el corazón por ser tu dueño.

Si tú supieras,  
Cómo desangran en tus ojos mis anhelos,  
Cuando me miran sin saber que estoy muriendo,  
Por entregarte la pasión que llevo dentro.

Ven, entrégame tu amor  
Que sin medida estoy dispuesto a enamorarte,  
Borra por siempre de mi vida,  
Todas las lágrimas que habitan,  
En cada noche sin tus besos,  
En el rincón de mis lamentos.

Ven, entrégame tu amor,  
Que está mi vida en cada beso para darte,  
Y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento,  
Que no me basta todo el tiempo para amarte.

Si tú supieras…

Al terminar la canción mi mirada se encontró con la de Bella como quisiera que ella supiera que desde que la conocí ella ha sido la musa de todas mis canciones, que mi inspiración solo llega cuando estoy con ella, solo tendría que esperar unas horas más y ella lo sabrá. Nuestras miradas no se apartaron ni un segundo poco a poco yo me fui acercando a ella hasta quedar a pocos milímetros…

"Chicos mamá dice que ya esta el almuerzo" Emmet entró gritando y de un salto Bella y yo nos separamos

"Hey que hacían" la risa picara de mi hermano lo decía todo, odio que Emmet sea tan oportuno.

"Muchas gracias Emmet ya vamos" Le di una mirada a Emmet que decía claramente LARGATE!

"Esta bien ya me voy hermanito no me mates" y gracias al cielo Emmet se fue.

"Vamos a almorzar Bella" cuando la veo no puedo evitar sonreír.

"ssss-si claro" seguía sonrojada y se ve muy linda así.

Como dije fuimos a almorzar tenía planeado seguir ensayando con Bella pero mi hermanita Alice alias el duendecillo macabro tenía otros planes

"Alice no quiero, ya ayer jugaste a Bella la Barbie" saben Bella parecía un niñita haciendo berrinche.

"No voy a dejar que salgas al escenario viéndote así que Isabella Marie Swan entra a tu lugar feliz y déjame trabajar" Alice se tomaba su trabajo enserio y creo que eso a Bella no le gustaba.

Alice arrastró a bella hasta la escalera y supongo que iban a su cuarto, compadezco a Bella.

Ya era tarde el concurso era en una hora y Alice no dejaba a Bella salir creo que si no bajan en 5 minutos subo yo a buscarlas.

"Tranquilo hermanito son chicas" dijo Emmet, creo que se estaba vengando por lo de ayer

"no eres gracioso Emmet" sabe mi hermano tiene la capacidad de convertirme en homicida y mi primera victima sería él, pero como no estoy loco mejor me relajo.

"Ves lo que se siente hermanito" de verdad que Emmet no me la esta poniendo fácil en no convertirme en homicida.

"Cierra la boca Emmet" porque caramba Emmet no puede cerrar su bocota unos minutos.

"Claro hermanito si me lo pides con esa amabilidad claro que me callo"

Tenía pensado responderle a Emmet pero en ese instante algo captó mi atención Bella bajaba las escaleras y estaba hermosa usaba un vestido negro con blanco straple y el cabello suelto (N/A: el vestid esta en mi perfil).

"Nos vamos Bella" la tomé de la mano suavemente, su piel es suave como la seda, el solo hecho de tener su mano en la mía hace que una corriente eléctrica fluya por mi mano, si esto no es amor no se que es.

"Claro vámonos" una dulce sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

"Bueno chicos nos vemos en el teatro" Alice me dijo, nos despedimos de los chicos y finalmente salimos hacia el teatro en Seattle.

"bella esta nerviosa?"imbecil obvio que esta nerviosa

"un poco, lo normal" y nuevamente esa sonrisa que me deja sin aliento se asomó en el rostro de Bella.

"yo también estoy nervioso, pero se que todo va a salir bien" no pude evitar sonreír al pensar en la sorpresa que le esperaba esta noche a Bella.

Alrededor de una hora duró nuestro viaje, apenas entramos nos registramos y nos llevaron tras el escenario para enseñarnos por donde saldríamos y todo eso, días atrás ya habíamos hecho prueba de sonido y aproveché ese día para adelantar una partecita de mi plan, vente minutos después los chicos legaron para desearnos suerte. Minutos más tarde el organizador vino y nos dijo que estaba teniendo problemas con nuestra presentación que por lo tanto seríamos la última pareja en presentar.

"Edward ahora se estoy nerviosa" se nota.

"Bella tranquila esto es como cualquier otro de nuestros ensayos solo con alrededor de 100 personas mirando" creo que eso no ayuda mucho.

"no ayudas Edward" Bella esta al borde de un ataque de pánico

"Bella-la tome de las manos-solo somos tu y yo nadie más" ella me sonrió y yo a ella

"Bella Edward entran en 2 minutos" el organizador nos avisó.

"Es ahora o nunca Bella y recuerda que solo somos tu y yo" le dije, y escuché como el animador nos anunciaba "Y la última pareja de la noche Bella Swan y Edward Cullen pasen al escenario por favor.

Bella y yo salimos la banda comenzó a tocar y así comenzó nuestra canción.

**Edward**

Era una noche especial , para enamorarse

**Bella**

No se si te iba a encontrar pero fui a buscarte .

**Edward**

Y cuando te mire no lo pude resistir ,

**Bella**

Y cuando me acerque yo no supe que decir,

**Edward**

Y en esa n noche de ti yo quede hechizado.

**Ambos**

No se si es amor lo que siento hoy ,

Late más fuerte el corazón ,

Será que el amor ha llegado al fin ,

Me encanta la idea de que seas tú

Quien me lo va a enseñar .

**Bella**

Quise robarme la miel que se

Esconde en tus labios,

**Edward**

Y acariciar esa piel que me tiene clavado ,

**Bella**

Y cuando te bese

**Edward**

Comencé a descubrir ,

**Bella**

Todo ese amor que guardabas para mí,

**Edward**

Y en esa noche de ti yo quede hechizado.

**Ambos**

No se si es amor lo que siento hoy ,

Late más fuerte el corazón ,

Será que el amor ha llegado al fin,

Me encanta la idea deque seas

Tú quien me lo va a enseñar

**Edward**

Pidiera ser q tu y yo somos 2 corazones

**Bella**

Que el destino junto .

**Ambos**

No se si es amor lo que siento hoy ,

Late más fuerte el corazón ,

Será que el amor ha llegado en mí,

Me encanta la idea deque seas

Tú la que me va a enseñar .

**Ambos**

No se si es amor lo que siento hoy ,

Late más fuerte el corazón ,

Será que el amor ha llegado al fin,

**Edward**

Me encanta la idea deque seas

Tú

Me encanta la idea deque seas

Tú

**Ambos **

Quien me lo va a enseñar.

Al final de nuestra presentación Bella y yo quedamos uno frente a otro tomados de la mano. El público estalló en aplausos Bella y yo saludamos y salimos de escenario, fuimos directamente a los lugares donde estaban nuestros amigos y familia., nos sentamos a su lado.

"Wow Chico eso fue hermoso" Alice suspiro."De verdad que valió la pena que no nos dejaran escuchar"

"Gracias chicos" Bella sonreía, yo vi como el animador regresaba y eso solo significaba que era hora de poner mi plan en acción.

"Ya vengo chicos" y con eso me retiré.

"Damas y caballeros ya los jueces han llegado a una decisión pero antes tenemos una presentación especial" eso anunciaba mi entrada apenas llegué al escenario busqué la mirada de Bella y la noté un poco confundida al igual que la de los chicos. Las luces se apagaron y cuando yo entré un reflector me iluminó

"Bueno esta es una canción dedicada a una chica muy especial, Bella presta atención", y con estas palabras el pianista comenzó a tocar las primeras nota de la canción yo tomé el micrófono en mis manos y comencé a cantar.

Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños,  
hoy quiero que sepas que tu estas en ellos,  
que eres la culpable de todos mis desvelos  
quiero que comprendas que tú eres mi anhelo,

me paso los días las noches enteras pensando  
en el amor que corre por mis venas,  
pensando que buscaba,alquien que me quisiera  
, al fin encontré alguien que vale la pena,

Bajé del escenario y me abrí paso entre el publico y las silla hasta llegar enfrente de Bella, la tome de la mano y la miré a los ojos.

y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tu,  
el ángel de mi guarda el que me entrega su luz,  
la que ilumina callejón sin salida,  
la que le a dado esperanza a mi vida

Tomé la mano de Bella y la llevé conmigo hasta el escenario cuando estuvimos ahí me puse frente a ella dando el perfil al publico, nunca deje de mirarla a los ojos o de tomar su mano.

y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tu,  
el ángel de mi guarda el que me entrega su luz,  
la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,  
la que le a dado una esperanza a mi vida

Por un momento solté la mano de bella pero sola para tomarla de la barbilla y dirigir su mirada directamente a mis ojos quería que ella supiera que todo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad

estoy aquí a la luz de la vela, escribiendo  
una canción a la mujer mas bella por  
que quiero que sepa que me enamore de ella,  
y la quiero llevar con migo asta las estrellas.

Esa sensación que recorre mi  
cuerpo cada vez que me miras y se  
detiene el tiempo, cada vez que me besas  
me robas el aliento, tu eres la princesa  
que me devolvió el cuento.

Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú,  
el ángel de mi guarda, el que me entrega su luz,  
la que ilumina callejón sin salida, la  
que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida. (X2)

Nuevamente tomé la mano de Bella que ella me veía confundida yo le sonreía mientras le cantaba solo espero que ella me acepte.

Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños,  
quiero que sepas que tu estas en ellos, que eres la culpable de todos mis desvelos  
quiero que comprendas que tú eres mi anhelo.

El amor que es, el amor que será,  
el amor que sentí por tanto tiempo y veras,  
te lo expresare segundo a segundo,  
antes de que por ti se me acabe el mundo.

y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tu,  
el ángel de mi guarda el que me  
entrega su luz la que ilumina el callejón  
sin salida la que le a dado una  
esperanza a mi vida.(x2)..........

Así terminó la canción y antes de que dijera el ultimo verso Bella y yo estábamos bajo una lluvia de pétalos de rosas, solo había una luz encendida y era un reflector que nos alumbraba directamente a Bella y a mí, yo le sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta. En ese instante mi vida cobró sentido, es como si hubiera estado viviendo en una película a blanco y negro y cuando ella me aceptó con esa sonrisa todo se hubiera vuelto al color.

Poco a poco me acerqué ha Bella puse mis manos alrededor de la cintura e la besé, tierna y dulcemente demostrándole todo el amor que le había confesado hace unos minutos atrás, los labios de Bella eran dulces y suaves, jamás había sentido esto cuando besé a alguien, y ahí fue cuando lo supe, supe que Bella iba a ser la mujer de mi vida, mi verdadero amor, mi alma gemela, para toda la vida, cuando nos separamos yo le sonreí y nos abrazamos, nuevamente el público estalló en aplausos pude ver como se le salían las lagrimas a alice y a Rosalie Bella y yo salimos del escenario.

"Wow eso nos sorprende a todos, bueno Edward creo que tus fans se decepcionaron , pero ahora daré los resultados, los ganadores del concurso son –el animador abrió un sobre- increíble, los ganadores son Edward y Bella con su canción No se si es amor" Bella y yo volvimos al escenario a recibir nuestro premio.

"parece que el amor entre ustedes ayudó a su presentación ganaron con una puntuación perfecta de 50, de verdad creo que todos aquí esperamos que sean muy felices y les vaya muy bien en su carrera" nos entrego el trofeo y nos dijo algo así como que volviéramos al día siguiente a recoger los demás premios que no recuerdo cuales son estaba tan concentrado en los ensayo y en la canción de Bella que ni cuales eran los premios por los que estaba concursando, auque creo que ningún premio es mejor que el que he ganado esta noche, el echo de que bella me aceptara es el premio más grande que he recibido en toda mi vida .

Después de todo el alboroto de ganar el concurso y que Bella me haya aceptado lo cual todavía me tenía en las nubes, fuimos de nuevo con los chicos.

"hay Edward que romántico" dijo Rosalie sonriente

"Hermano te pasaste hoy ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido algo como eso, de verdad me conmovió" parece que el día de hoy todos estan muy sonrientes y Alice no era la excepción.

"Que cursi eres hermano" otro sonriente Emmet me dijo.

"Puedes molestarme todo lo que quieras emmet no me vas a quitar esta sonrisa de la cara" nada de lo que hicieran podía opacar la felicidad del momento.

"Bella te adoro Edward me acaba de dar permiso de molestarlo y todo por ti" eso no fue lo que quise decir.

"Eso no fue lo que quise decir Emmet y tu lo sabes muy bien así que no te hagas ilusiones" dije mirando fijamente a mi enorme hermano a los ojos.

"No me importa ya lo dijiste ya no te puedes retractar" damn que Emmet no se cansa

"Como sea Emmet pero me vengaré y más que nadie sabes que eso no es nada lindo" la cara de Emmet era de fotografía creo que se ha de haber acordado de una de tantas de mis venganzas, tan buenos tiempos.

"Que pasa osito, te asustaste" Rose va a ser una excelente cuñada, cuando se de cuenta, y espero que el baboso de mi hermano se lo diga pronto o yo mismo me encargo de tirarlo del segundo piso, estoy bromeando no me hagan caso, no soy un maniático ni nada pero Emmet me saca de quicio, de hecho a todos.

"Claro que no barbie pero creo que no la voy a arruinar la felicidad a mi hermanito, por hoy" algo es algo.

"igual me voy a vengar Emmet, por cierto todavía tengo una venganza en contra tuya Alice así que espérenla" Alice y Emmet se volvieron a ver con cara de pánico, ah me encanta molestar a mis hermanos es mi hobby favorito.

"Edward me llamas cuando lo vayas a hacer y te ayudo en contra del Osito, porfa no me dejes fuera de eso" Rosalie me dijo sonriente.

"tu también contra mi Barbie pensé que nuestra guerra a muerte era entre nosotros pero ya verás" les dije que Emmet le gustaba Rose, es obvio, en una forma que solo puede ser de Emmet.

"no te tengo miedo osito" Rosalie le sonrió.

"Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos más tarde" todo ellos se fueron y nos dejaron a Bella y a mi solos.

Me volví hasta quedar enfrente de Bella.

"Bella con todo esto del concurso no he tenido tiempo de preguntarte" la abracó poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

"dime Edward" Ella me dijo sonriendo.

"quieres ser mi novia" le pregunté acercando a ella.

"Si edward si quiero" y con esta palabras la volví a besar, pero esta vez más apasionadamente.

Después de eso nos dirigíamos a mi auto para ir a mi casa el viaje se me hizo muy corto cuando entramos a casa no había nadie, había una nota que decía que habían ido a cenar que regresarían pronto.

"Bella te amo" le dije dulcemente,

"yo también te amo Edward" y con esto la volví a besar, después fuimos y nos acostamos en el sofá a ver una película, Yo tenia abrazada a bella y ella se recostaba en mi pecho, al poco rato ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Este había sido el día mas feliz de mi vida le había confesado mi amor a la mujer que amaba y ella me había aceptado más que eso me había dicho que me amaba, este día había sido perfecto, no tenía palabras para describirlo, solo se que nada en el mundo podría ser mejor que esto, Bella era mi novia y me amaba sus palabras aun rondaban en mi cabeza. "Yo también te amo Edward" nunca pensé que estas palabras pudieran hacerme tan feliz.

**Notas de Autor: Y que les pareció!? La verdad tuve que obligarme a terminar de escribir si no iba a terminar en que Bella y edward se casaban y tenían hijitos, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado las canciones que use fueron si tu supieras de Alejandro Fernández, fue la primera canción que cantó Edward, no se si es amor de Reik que fue la canción del concurso y por ultimo mi vida eres tu de el dragón de verdad espero que le haya gustado el cap dejen muchos reviews y de nuevo gracias a todos por sus favoritos y las alertas me hacen muy feliz, déjenme un review con cualquier duda o sugerencia que se los responderé lo más pronto posible, bueno eso es todo por ahora, hasta la proxima!!!. Ya mucha gente me lo ha preguntado así que quiero aclararlo el fic AUN NO TERMINA todavía quedan muchos capitulos por delante, por cierto les tengo una pregunta quien quiere que sea la mala de la historia Lauren, Tanya o tal vez Jessica dejenme un review diciendome su opinion yo llevo la cuenta a ver quien gana! hasta el proximo Chap! **


	7. Más novios

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro

**Chapter 7**

Estaba profundamente dormido hasta que escuché una resistas que me obligaron a abrir los ojos, creo que Bella también puesto que vi como poco a poco sus ojos color chocolate se abrían.

"Que estaban haciendo" Alice sonreía

"No ves Alice que estábamos corriendo una maratón" dijo Mi novia en un tono sarcástico.

"ja, ja, ja Bella que gracioso, pero respóndanme" para ese entonces Bella y yo ya nos habíamos sentado yo abrazaba a Bella.

"Estábamos durmiendo Alice, verás llevamos 3 días sin dormir y a la gente NORMAL eso los cansa" me encanta molestar a Alice.

"Que estas insinuando Edward" jeje me encanta hacer esto.

"hermanita te esta diciendo que no eres normal, pero eso no es algo que no supiéramos" Y Emmet se unió a mi equipo.

"Arrrg" gruñó Alice.

"Osito que pasa" Rosalie venía con su ropa rota y un poco sucia cosa rara en ella pero aún más raro aún se puso al lado de Emmet y lo besó, Bella y yo nos quedamos mudos.

"al fin" fue lo único que alcancé a decir

"Como rayos pasó esto" preguntó Bella

"verán" Rosalie comenzó.

**Rosalie POV **

_Estábamos en un restaurant muy lindo, todos habíamos terminado, claro menos Emmet que comía por todos nosotros, no puedo creer que me guste un neandertal como este tipo, si lo se increíble nos pasamos molestando todo el día pero me gusta, me hace reír y es muy tierno, Carlisle tenía razón Emmet tenía un corazón tan grande como él._

"_Chicos los espero afuera necesito un poco de aire" y así fui hasta el estacionamiento a esperar que los demás acabaran._

_Estaba sentada en mi M3 pensando en cuanto me gustaba Forks y que creo que nos deberíamos mudar definitivamente para acá hasta que._

"_Baje del auto" un hombre enmascarado ponía un cuchillo en mi garganta._

"_Que…que va hacer" mi corazón latía a mil por hora._

"_Me llevo tu carro preciosa, aunque pensándolo bien te llevaré con migo tal vez me divierta un poco contigo antes" el tipo se acerco a mi, demasiado cerca._

_Empecé a forrajear con aquel tipejo pero el me golpeó con algo en la cabeza, después de eso todo se volvió borroso, sentí como alguien me quitaba al tipo de encima, minutos después vi a Emmet golpeando a aquel mal nacido, rato después llegó la policía y lo arrestaron. Me eché a llorar en los brazos de emmet._

"_Ya Rose calma, todo ya pasó" Emmet me abrazaba _

"_Emmet por que lo hiciste te pudo haber matado"_

"_Porque…Porque me gustas Rose y mucho" lo besé, sus palabras me hacían tan feliz._

"_también me gustas Emmet" le sonreí _

"_Quieres ser mi novia" me preguntó _

"_Si y mil veces sí" y nos fundimos en otro beso._

**Edward Pov**

"…Y técnicamente eso fue lo que pasó" concluyó Rosalie.

"solo ustedes dos pueden hacerse novios mientras te asaltaban Rose, fue algo dramático" Les dije.

"Bueno Edward tu siempre has dicho que soy la reina del drama" eso era cierto Rosalie era y seguirá siendo la reina del drama.

"En eso tienes razón esto es muy típico que le pase a Rosalie-reina-del-drama-Hale" Rosalie sonrió ante mi comentario.

"Saben me voy a cambiar parezco una mendiga vestida así" y con eso Rosalie desapareció arrastrando consigo a Emmet y a Alice quien a su vez arrastró a Jasper, y otra vez Bella y yo solos.

"Es fue… dramático" dijo Bella

"Lo se pero sabes hay algo que me interesa aún más" dije acercándome a ella

"A sí que es" ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y yo la tomé de la cintura.

"esto" y nos fundimos en un beso aún más apasionado que el anterior.

"Ew busquen un cuarto!!!" gritó Alice mientras reía y Bella y yo nos separamos a regañadientes.

"métete en tus asunto Alice" dijo Bella notoriamente sonrojada.

"hay vamos Bella sabes que mi deber en la vida es molestar a Edward" no me hace nada de gracia Alice.

"Sabes Alice pensaba hacer que Edward te dejara de molestar pero te acabas de ganar que me una a su equipo" siiii otro para el team Edward!

"Vamos Bells no era contra ti era para el" Alice puso su carita de borreguito a medio morir con la que lograba todo lo que quería.

"Ni aunque pongas tu carita de borreguito a medio morir me vas a convencer " confirmado otra para el Team Edward, me encanta tener novia!

"Genial ahora tengo que poner más alarmas y cámaras en mi cuarto"

"ALICE CULLEN TIENES CAMARAS EN TU CUERTO!!!!!" le voy a pedir esas grabaciones a Alice cuando Bella no está. Oigan podré estar muy enamorado de Bella pero no soy idiota eso haría que se enojara y lo último que quería ver era a una Bella enojada lo más probable es que cambiara al Team Alice y eso sería malo, la maquiavélica mente de Alice viajaba muy rápido y una Bella enojada ayudaría mucho a la malévola mente de mi hermana gemela, saben me acabo de arrepentir de pedirle los videos a Alice, aprecio mucho mi vida.

"eeeeeeeeeeeh, no?" Alice salió corriendo antes de que alguien le pudiera decir algo.

"Después me las arreglo con Alice ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer" me sonrió, me gusta esa sonrisa.

"Ah y se podría saber que es" le sonreí

"Si" se acerco a mi y me besó yo la tomé de la cintura

"Váyanse a un motel si van a hacer cochinadas" Emmet tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, que tenían mis adorados hermanos en contra de que me besara con mi novia ya me las iban a pagar esos dos.

"Mira quien habla, sabes Emmet tu camisa está al revés" la cara de mi hermano era de fotografía, la venganza es dulce.

"este……..ya me voy" y como llegó se fue.

"Y se puede saber que quiere hacer esta hermosa señorita el resto del día" abracé a Bella por la espalda acomodando mi cabeza en su hombro ella puso sus brazos sobre los míos.

"Podemos ver una película?" Déjenme pensar ver una película en mi casa los dos abrazaditos juntos si, es una buena idea

"Claro que si mi amor, que quieres ver"

"No se que pelis tienes" se volvió y me dio un casto beso.

"No me acuerdo, por que no vamos a ver" la tomé de la mano y la llevé hasta mi cuarto y le enseñé la parte donde tenía guardadas las películas.

"Con razón no te acuerdas tienes más películas que un video" es exagerada solo tenía tres mil películas, pensándolo bien talvez no tanto.

"Esta" dijo seleccionando una de una de las cajas.

" A walk to remember?" (N/A: si no han visto esa peli se las recomiendo claro si les gusta el drama y tienen ganas de llorar un rato es una de mis prelícualas preferidas)

"Que es mi favorita" hay mi Bella

"Como quieres amor" la abracé y así nos fuimos caminando hasta la sala donde ella se acomodó en el sofá mientras yo ponía la película después fui junto a Bella y ella se acurrucó en mi pecho, mientras yo acariciaba su cabello.

"Bella porque ves esa película si sabes que vas a llorar"

"Porque me gusta esa película, aunque es triste" limpié las rebeldes lagrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de Bella

"Sabes eres una tonta por llorar por eso" le sonreí

"Seré tonta pero soy tu tonta" dicho esto la besé.

"Hey tortolitos es hora de comer…. Aunque veo que ustedes ya estan comiendo" Alice tenía una sonrisita pícara pintada en el rostro, y yo insisto voy a tener venganza contra mis hermanos.

"El burro hablando de orejas, sabes le voy a preguntar a Jasper que estuvieron haciendo todo el día" Bella le dijo, y Alice no se pudo haber puesto más roja parecía adornito de navidad, de verdad me encanta tener novia.

"Cállense y venga a comer, ya mamá y papá vienen dijeron que estaban aquí dentro de tres minutos" tal como dijo Alice un segundo después mis padres entraban por la puerta.

"Chicos que tal como les fue, todavía no me perdono que no hayamos ido con ustedes al concurso" Alice les habrá dicho algo de lo que pasó, bueno papá sabía algo pero no le había dicho para que.

"Tranquila mamá no importa" les digo o no les digo.

"Y como les fue" preguntó papá y yo sabía que esa pregunta tenía doble sentido

"ganamos" escuché el grito que dio mamá después que dije esto

"Me alegro tanto chicos sabía que iban a ganar, ambos son fantásticos" mamá nos abrazaba efusivamente a ambos.

"Gracias Esme" Bella estaba un tanto sonrojada.

"Por cierto mamá papá Bella y yo somos novios" mamá se quedó petrificada papá solo sonrió.

"Felicidades chicos" nos dijo papá.

"Bella eres oficialmente parte de esta familia" mamá abrazó a Bella, creo que ya se de donde salió la energía de Alice.

"Mamá estas asfixiando a mi novia"

"lo siento Bella es que me alegra tanto al fin es oficial eres parte de nuestra familia, siempre has sido como una hija más para mi pero ahora es oficial res parte de la familia" poco faltaba para que mamá empezara a saltar ya se parecía a Alice o no sería más bien que Alice se parecía a ella, ah bueno como sea."Y tu Edward la haces sufrir y te verás con mi enojo, estarías perdiendo a la mejor novia que puedes tener"

"Lo se mamá, no soy tonto, conozco a la mujer de que me enamoré" abracé Abella y noté que ahora era ella quien parecía adornito de navidad.

"Se va a enfriar la cena así que mejor vamos" Alice salió dando saltitos hacia la cocina seguida por mis padres y por último por mi y por Bella.

La cena transcurrió sin muchos percances, a excepción de los malos chistes de Emmet por los cuales se ganó un golpe en la cabeza proveniente de Rosalie-me agrada mi cuñadita- y ellos también le contaron a mamá y a papá de su noviazgo a lo cual mamá dijo que era solo cuestión de tiempo que era obvio que ellos se querían solo que no sabían como expresarlo, y yo estaba completamente de acuerdo si no mal recuerdo vengo diciendo eso hace semanas, pero claro a mi nadie me hace caso solo si es Alice-adivina-casamentera-Cullen le hacen caso pero bueno tan siquiera las cosas acabaron bien, muy bien.

"Querido hermanito me extraña que no hayas compuesto nada nuevo y eso a que se debe" Alice sonreía, de acuerdo se nos acabaron los temas de conversación

"De hecho pixie te equivocas, quieren escuchar" tos asintieron.

Yo me fui a mi salón traje conmigo me guitarra y comencé a cantar.

Amo toda tu figura

Modelo de lo increíble

Bellaza y virtud en una

Tu soltura perdona

No dejas morir a nadie

Y vas sembrándonos ilusiones

Tú no sabes lo que causas

Creo que aún no te has dado cuenta

Haces que la gente agradezca

Tu existencia

Te amo

Mas que a un nuevo mundo, mas que a un día perfecto

Más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño

Mas que a la balada de un niño cantando

Mas que a mi música, mas que a mis años

Mas que a mis tristezas, mas que a mis quehaceres

Mas que a mis impulsos, mas que a mis placeres

Mas que a nuestro juego preferido

Mas aun que esto te amo

Amo toda tu persona

Parábola de la vida

Poderosa cenicienta

Tu destreza para amarnos

No olvidas dolor de nadie

Y te desvives por alegrarnos

No has notado lo que eres

Y me aferro a que lo notes

Haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche

Te amo

Mas que a un nuevo mundo, mas que a un día perfecto

Más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño

Mas que a la balada de un niño cantando

Mas que a mi música, mas que a mis años

Mas que a mis tristezas, mas que a mis quehaceres

Mas que a mis impulsos mas que a mis placeres

Mas que a nuestro juego preferido

Mas aun que esto te amo

Más que a un largo viaje, más que a un bello campo

Mas que un viejo amigo, mas que a cualquier santo

Mas que a tu pureza adornada de robles

Mas que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe

Mas que a tu alegría mas que a tus colores

Mas que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes

Más que a nuestro beso primero

Mas aun que esto te amo

Más que a nuestro beso primero

Mas aun que esto te amo

Más que a nuestro beso primero

Mas aun que esto te amo mas que a nuestra mágica

Noche de bodas

Mas aun que esto te amo

(Te amo, te amo)

Te amo.

Me acerqué a Bella y le di un tierno y dulce beso en los labios.

"te amo" le dije al odio

"Yo también" saben nunca pensé que esas simples palabras pudieran hacerme tan feliz, yo solo le sonreí aún muy cerca de ella.

"Ya tortolitos dejen sus cursilerías para otro momento" –nota mental planear venganza para Emmet-.

"Bueno hermanito preciosa canción pero y tu Bella has compuesto algo" creo que esto es lo que Alice llama noche de composición, aunque ella no tenga nada que ver, igual me agradan los comentarios de Alice.

"Si Bella desde que llegué no he tenido la oportunidad de escucharte, claro a excepción del concurso pero quiero escuchar una de tus creaciones Bells" wow creo que me había olvidado de la voz de Jasper, parece que Alice lo tiene muy ocupado.

"Bueno si quieren" Bella tomó mi guitarro y su dulce voz inundó la habitación.

El hombre que yo amo

Tiene algo de niño

La sonrisa ancha

Tierna la mirada

Tiene la palabra de mil hombres juntos

Y es mi loco amante, sabio, inteligente

El hombre que yo amo

No le teme a nada

Pero cuando ama lo extrémese todo

Guerrero incansable en busca de aventuras

Tiene manos fuertes cálidas y puras

El hombre que yo amo

Sabe que lo amo

Me toma en sus brazos y lo olvido todo

El es mi motivo

Es mi propio sol

El me da alegrías que nadie me dio

El hombre que yo amo

Sabe que lo amo

Vuela siempre lejos pero vuelve al nido

El hombre que yo amo sabe que lo amo

Yo lo quiero loco

Pero loco mío

El hombre que yo amo

Siempre sabe todo

No sabe de enojos, no entiende rencores

El arregla todo con sabiduría

Con solo mirarme me alegra la vida

El hombre que yo amo

Camina en mi mente,

Es mi único ídolo entre tanta gente,

El hace una fiesta con mi pelo suelto, ladrón de mis sueños duende de mi almohada

El hombre que yo amo.

Sabe que lo amo

Me toma en sus brazos y lo olvido todo

El es mi motivo es mi propio sol

El me da alegrías que nadie me dio

El hombre que yo amo

Sabe que lo amo

Vuela siempre lejos pero vuelve al nido

El hombre que yo amo, sabe que lo amo

Yo lo quiero loco pero loco mío

El hombre que yo amo,

Sabe que lo amo

Me toma en sus brazos y lo olvido todo

El es mi motivo es mi propio sol

El me da alegrías que nadie me dio...

"haber déjame adivinar Bella te inspiraste en mi hermano" Alice sonreía picadamente

"si lo sabes para que preguntas" Bella se sentó nuevamente junto a mi y yo la abracé.

"Me encantó la canción amor" le sonreí

"Es la única opinión que me importa" adoro a mi novia, la amo, la amo, la amo!

"Y otra vez con las cursilerías" creo que Emmet quiere doble venganza, pero como si lo hubiera leído de mi mente Rosalie golpeo a Emmet en la cabeza.

"OUCH!! Porque fue eso" Emmet se sobaba donde Rosalie

"Por poco romántico" Rosalie le dio un beso en la mejilla a Emmet

"Voy a pedirle clases a Edward Rose, si eso te hace sentir mejor" noooooooooooooooo!

"No osito, yo te quiero como eres" Rosalie besó a Emmet, de la que me salvé.

"sabes Rose eres la mejor cuñada que he tengo"

"Es la única que tienes hermano" le cuesta la tabla del cero

"Por eso hermano" 5…4…3…2…1…

"AAAAAAAH ya entendí" pobre de mi hermano muy grandulón pero tiene la mente de un niño de 5años.

"Edward y yo ya cantamos ahora faltas tu querido Jasper"

"Si ándale mi amor dedícame una canción" Alice veía dulcemente a Jasper.

"Conste que esto lo hago por Alice y bueno de hecho ella fue mi inspiración" y así comenzó a cantar.

Tu lugar es a mi lado,

Hasta que lo quiera Dios,

Hoy sabrán cuanto te amo

Cuando por fin seamos dos

Yo nunca estuve tan seguro

De amar así sin condición

Mirándote mi amor te juro,

cuidar por siempre nuestra unión

Hoy te prometo amor eterno

Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal

Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero

Amándote hasta mi final

Lo mejor que me ha pasado

Fue verte por primera vez

Y estar así de mano en mano

Es lo que amor, siempre soñé

Hoy te prometo amor eterno

Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal

Y hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero

Amándote hasta mi final

Hoy te prometo amor eterno

Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal

Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero

Amándote hasta mi final

Hoy te prometo amor eterno

Amándote hasta mi final

"Esta hermosa mi amor" y más besos, creo que ya empiezo a entender lo que dijo Alice de busquen una habitación, tiene razón.

Y así entre risas y canciones pasamos el resto de la tarde y no faltaba decir que el amor desbordaba en aquella habitación.

**Notas de autor: y que les pareció, este más que nada es un capitulo de transición, por cierto perdón por toda la cursilería pero es que no puedo yo soy romántica de corazón es algo contra lo que no puedo, además es su primer día de novios después de cómo un mes de planeación de Edward, que eso también es culpa mía, creo que mejor me callo, bueno ya saben dejen muuuuuuuuuuchos reviews y gracias a Gabriela Cullen por la recomendación en las canciones de verdad se me estaban acabando, y a todas ustedes chicas si saben de alguna canción que pueda usar díganme me estoy quedando sin repertorio y eso significa largas horas de búsqueda en el Internet, bueno las canciones que usé fueron Te Amo de Alexander Acha, fue la canción que cantó Edward, El Hombre que yo Amo de Miriam Hernández, fue la canción que cantó Bella y hasta mi final de Il Divo que fue la canción que cantó Jasper, muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos espero con ansias sus comentarios, ya saben déjenme reviews no les cuesta nada solo presionen el botoncito con letras verdes y díganme lo que piensan, acepto amenazas, sobornos, criticas, elogios contribuciones, en fin lo que quieran, y ya para no molestar más pronto estaré subiendo otra historia se llamará amor al arte, o al actor? También es de twilight es un EXB y como este un UA así que les estaré avisando cuneado lo publique. Hasta el próximo chap!**


	8. Aniversario

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer yo los, uso solo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Chapter 8**

Un mes había pasado desde que Bella era mi novia, un maravilloso mes, donde bella había llenado mi vida con su luz, era feliz no había nada más importante para mi que ella, Bella es mi mundo mi todo, hoy la vamos a pasar toda la tarde juntos ya que en la noche teníamos una cita con nuestras disquera, les conté que el magnifico premio del concurso era un contrato con una disquera, bueno entonces ya lo saben, lo extraño era que nos citaran en la noche normalmente esto se hacía por la mañana o en la tarde, pero bueno eso no era lo importante en estos momentos, ahora lo único que me importaba era que mi regalo para Bella me había esmerado mucho , hasta le había prometido llevar a Alice por dos semanas para que me ayudara pero valía la pena sufrir la tortura de mi hermana.

"Bella amor, ya veámonos" le dije mientras la esperaba en el primer piso.

"ya bajo" y apareció en la escalera estaba hermosa, de hecho creo que se podía poner un saco de papas he igual se vería bella, Bella caminó hacia mi y al llegar al ultimo escalón se tropezó por suerte yo estaba ahí y la sostuve.

"lo siento, detesto ser tan torpe" su cara estaba tomando un color carmesí.

"a mi me encanta poder protegerte y salvarte mi damisela en peligro" la besé castamente en los labios.

"Pues a mi me encanta que mi príncipe azul siempre este ahí para salvarme" ese tono dramático fue tan real que _casi_ me lo creí.

"ya dejemos de jugar y mejor veámonos o no vamos a poder disfrutar de nuestra tarde juntos" la tomé de la cintura y juntos nos encaminamos a mi auto.

"Y me vas a decir a donde vamos" eso nunca, bueno si cuando lleguemos.

"No, es una sorpresa amor" vi como ella cruzaba los brazos

"Eddie sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas" normalmente odia que me dijeran Eddie pero cuando Bella lo decía se escuchaba a gloria

"esta te va a encantar princesa" vamos Edward tu puedes tuviste que prometer llevar a Alice de compras no puedes decirle ahora ya falta poco.

"Vamos dime después me hago la sorprendida" creo que Alice le está enseñando a hacer la carita de perrito abandonado esa enana endemoniada me las va a pagar! Vamos Edward tu puedes resistirte, genial estoy hablando conmigo mismo, me estoy volviendo loco!

"Princesa si te lo digo ya no es sopresa" solo sonreí y vi que al fin ella se daba por vencida, después de un rato llegamos al la entrada del bosque y ayudé a Bella salir del auto.

"Edward mi amor, no es por nada pero esto no es muy bonito que digamos" yo solo sonreí.

"Bella tenemos que adentrarnos un poco en el bosque"

"Ah, edward crees que con mi torpeza llegue viva" de echo tengo un plan contra eso.

"Por eso te vas a subir en mi espalda y o te voy a llevar" sonreí.

"Pero edward….."

"Nada de peros señorita haga lo que le estoy diciendo" Bella se subió a mi espalda y comencé a correr adentrándome al bosque la verdad a donde nos dirigíamos no estaba muy lejos pero si quería que Bella llegara viva era mejor que yo la llevara."Listo llegamos" Bella se bajó de mi espalda.

"Esto es muy……………….verde" hay mi princesa!

"Bella está detrás de esas ramas" le sonreí

"Oh" fue lo único que dijo ella, por fin Bella llegó a nuestro destino solo puede ver como ella entraba en shock.

**Bella pov**

Era un precioso prado Lleno de flores un bello lago una puesta de sol increíble, estaba decorado con velas aromáticas en el centro había un corazón hecho de pétalos de rosas rojos que en el centro con pétalos de rosas blancas decía "Bella Te Amo" (N/A: si lo se estoy traumada con los pétalos de rosas, pero es que me parece tan romántico!!!!) Edward me sonrió, yo estaba intentando no llorar, no lo logré.

"Bella, mi amor porque llores, acaso no te gusta?" como no me va a gustar es lo mas bello que alguien ha hecho por mi en años!!!

"Claro que me gusta mi amor, es solo que nunca nadie me había hecho algo así, me encanta" dicho esto lo besé apasionadamente, como nunca antes.

"Wow" no había otra palabra para describirlo así que, wow

"Y vamos a comer algo" el sonrió

"Claro que si Bells, preparé unos bocadillo, mamá me ayudó" y hasta ese momento me percaté de que había una canasta con comida detrás de el, estoy un poco distraída últimamente. Edward me dio un pequeño sándwich de no se que, pero estaba delicioso.

"Eddie esto está delicioso" dije.

"Gracias, y ahora que ya hemos comido te voy a dar tu regalo" buscaba algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

"Edward sabes que no me gusta que gasten dinero en mi"

"No gasté ni un cinco, es joya familiar, mi mamá me la dio para que se la diera a la mujer que amara verdaderamente, por eso te la doy a ti" abrió la cajita de terciopelo azul, era un precioso collar de plata con un dije en forma de corazón que era un zafiro(N/A: esta en mi perfil).

**Edward Pov**

"Dios mío Edward es precioso" Bella tenia lagrimas en esos preciosas ojos chocolate.

"mi amor no llores" le limpié las lagrimas y la besé dulcemente "mas bien dime si te gusto mi regalo" sonreí y vi que ella también lo hacía

"Me fascinó" y nuevamente me besó., y me extendió el collar para que la ayudara a ponérselo y así lo hice.

"Bella te amo mi amor"

"Yo también Edward, con todo mi corazón" nos abrazamos y recostamos en el pasto de aquel hermoso pardo, y nos quedamos así por horas, nos mantuvimos así hasta que los rayos del sol se hicieron mas tenues y la penumbra fue abarcando el prado.

"Bells hay que irnos, no es bueno estar en el bosque cuando oscurece, además recuerda que todavía tenemos la cita con la disquera y si te llevo tarde cierta duendecilla diabólica me va a asesinar" me sonrió y yo a ella, ambos nos pusimos en pie y comenzamos el recorrido de vuelta a mi auto.

"Si, ya me imagino que Alice quiere jugar a barbie Bella hoy" dijo mientras caminábamos hacia mi carro.

"lo siento cariño, esa pixie se las verá conmigo" rayos Alice y su afán por la moda a veces iba demasiado lejos, se los juro que no se de donde saca tanta energía siendo tan chiquita, pero que más podría esperar mamá es igual, o según papá lo era cuando tenía la edad de Alice, pero bueno que le voy a hacer, esperen si puedo hacer algo mi venganza todavía no está hecha, eres un genio Edward!!!

"Edward que estas tramando" ni te lo imaginas querida Bella.

"Nada Bells no te preocupes amor que no es nada" Bella sonrío de forma maligna, me encanta esta mujer.

"bueno cuando te decidas que nada vas a hacer me llamas y te ayudo" dicho y hecho la adoro!!

"Claro que si mi Bella" y llegamos a casa, bajos del auto y ambos entramos a mi casa.

"Crees que a Alice le molesté que te de tu regalo ahora" mi regalo? Que regalo?

"Supongo que no" y me levo hasta el salón de música

"Pues no es tan caro y tan hermoso como tu regalo pero lo hice con todo mi corazón Edward" se sentó al frente del piano y unas suaves y dulces notas inundaron la habitación seguido de su melodiosa voz, yo me senté junto a ella en el banquillo del piano.

A veces pienso que te miento

cuando te digo que te quiero

porque esto ya no es querer

A veces creo que he muerto

cuando no estas y yo despierto

porque se que esto ya no es querer

Es algo mas, algo que me llena

algo que no mata ni envenena

es algo mas, algo mas que amar

Es algo mas que la distancia

que el dolor y la nostalgia

sabemos que eso no nos va a separar

Es darte un beso cada noche

que tus manos me enamoren

y que lo nuestro crezca cada dia mas

Porque somos algo mas...

A veces creo que he vivido

mas de mil años contigo

porque se que esto ya no es querer

A veces pienso que es mentira

por como entraste en mi vida

porque se que esto ya no es querer

Es algo mas, algo que me llena

algo que no mata ni envenena

es algo mas, algo mas que amar

Es algo mas que la distancia

que el dolor y la nostalgia

sabemos que eso no nos va a separar

Es darte un beso cada noche

que tus manos me enamoren

y que lo nuestro crezca cada dia mas

Porque somos algo mas…….

Y yo se que no es querer

porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder

contigo olvido lo que es temer

acaso no sabes que tu eres para mi

la noche, el dia en mi vivir

la sangre en mis venas

lo doy todo por ti

contigo el mundo no tiene final

y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar

Es algo mas que la distancia

que el dolor y la nostalgia

sabemos que eso no nos va a separar

Es darte un beso cada noche

que tus manos me enamoren

y que lo nuestro crezca cada dia mas

Porque somos algo mas…..

Porque somos algo mas…………

Las dulces notas del piano terminaron, su voz callo, pero ese ambiente de amor que había expresado en esa canción seguía ahí y yo no permitiría que se extinguiera jamás, como que me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen.

"mi amor bella quiero que sepas que se exactamente lo que quieres decir, yo tampoco había jamás amado así a nadie, Bella quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma, hasta la ultima fibra de mi corazón, Bella para mi la vida sin ti ya no tendría sentido, te has convertido en mi mundo Bells, quiero que sepas que te amo, jamás dudes de eso" le acaricié la mejilla tenía sus ojos vidriosos parecía que quisiera llorar, pero yo sabía que eso no era así la tomé de la cintura y la cerqué lo más que puede hacia mi, y la besé, ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, ya no me hacía falta nada, mi vida estaba completa. Con bella a mi lado ya nada más importara así el mundo llegara a su fin, si ella estaba conmigo sería feliz. Nos separamos en busca de aire, ambos nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos.

"gracias Edward, yo también siento lo mismo" sonrió, esa sonrisa angelical que tanto me gustaba.

"Ahora señorita es hora de que usted escuche la cancón que yo le he escrito" comencé a tocar el piano y a cantar esa canción que decía todo lo que sentía por Bella.

En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño  
en lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tu  
en total simplicidad seria yo te amo  
y en un trozo de poesia tu seras mi luz, mi bien  
el espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad  
la fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar  
y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz  
Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo  
creceran mis ilusiones no lo dudo  
si la vida la perdiera en un instante  
que me llene de ti para amar despues de amarte...vida  
No tengas miedo ni dudas  
(choro) este amor es demasiado bueno  
que tu seras mi mujer  
(choro) yo te pertenezco todo entero  
mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto  
para que vivas en el  
Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos  
para mi debilidad la única eres tu  
al final tan solo se que siempre te he esperado  
y que llegas a mi vida  
y tu me das la luz del bien  
ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad  
la magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total  
y tus ojos que son mi paz  
Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo  
creceran mis ilusiones no lo dudo  
si la vida la perdiera en un instante  
que me llene de ti para amar despues de amarte...vida  
No tengas miedo ni dudas  
(choro) este amor es demasiado bueno  
que tu seras mi mujer  
(choro) yo te pertenezco todo entero  
mira mi pecho lo dejo abierto  
para que vivas en el }bis

"Edward es hermosa" me abrazó me dio un tierno beso y sonrió., luego un torbellino entro por la puerta y debería de decir que era un torbellino bastante molesto.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!!!" gritó la pixie

"Que pasó Alice" sonreí

"te dije que Bella tenía que estar aquí a las seis y mira quehora es!!!!"

"Que hora es?" Bella estaba intentando no reirse y la verdad yo también

"Seis y dos minuto!!!!!!!!!" desde cuando mi hermana es tan puntual?

"Alice son solo dos minutos" oh no tendría que haber dicho esto

"Dos minutos, dos minutos!!!!!! Sabes no voy a pelear ahora tengo que arreglar a Bella para su gran entrevista pero cuídate hermanito" tomo a bella de la mano y se fue prácticamente corriendo. No se si reírme o asustarme las amenazas de Alice no son nada divertidas ah pero ya que total después igual y va mi venganza así que valdrá la pena.

**Bella POV**

"Ahora si bella cuenta que fue lo que paso hoy" ok me había sacado de mi bello y hermoso día con Edward para sacar información!!!, esta pixie es increíble.

"A que te refieres con que, que paso Alice" deje mientras me sentaba en la enorme cama de mi amiga

"vamos Bella no seas malita, porfa dime que paso hoy" Alice puso su mejor cara de cachorrito, rayos es imposible resistirse a esa cara, suspiré derrotada.

"Que quieres saber enana" dije por fin

"A donde te llevo" pregunto curiosa

"Me vas a decir que no lo sabes" esa ni yo me la creí, ja Alice era una arpía cuando quería!

"Bueno Edward me pidió que lo ayudara a comprar unas cosas pero no me dijo para que ni donde ni nada" que le habrá tenido que prometer Edward a Alice para que esta no hiciera preguntas

"En ese caso me llevó a un hermoso prado que estaba adornado con velas aromáticas y pétalos de rosa" los ojitos de Alice brillaban

"Que romántico mi hermanito, eso explicaría el porque de comprar 6 docenas de rosas" si eso lo explicaría, esperen!!!! Seis docenas de rosas!!!!!! Oh Edward Cullen me va a oír, pensándolo bien lo voy a dejar pasar esta vez, pero solo esta.

"Lo se Al, es un encanto, mira lo que me regaló" señalé el collar que llevaba puesto, Alice se acercó y cuando lo vio abrió lo ojos y soltó un grito de sorpresa.

"Oh por Dios Bella te ha dado el collar, Dios mío Bella mi hermano está locamente enamorado de ti, jamás repito jamás se lo había dado a nadie, Bella nunca si quiera lo había sacado del estuche para mirarlo por Dios Bella te lo ha dado a ti, Bella eres alguien muy especial en la vida de mi hermano" lo sabía Edward me lo había dicho y eso era lo mas importante de todo el me lo había dicho y me hacía realmente feliz que lo hubiera hecho.

"Ya lo se Alice Edward me lo dijo" Alice se abrió aun mas los ojos, si es que eso era posible y se sentó con cara de sorpresa en la cama.

"Querida Bella que le has hecho a mi hermano y donde estás" yo comencé a reir y Lugo Alice se unió a mi.

"Alice porque no comienzas a jugar a barbie Bella así terminamos mi tortura mas rápido" y puedo ver a Edward más rápido.

"Y te puedes ver con mi hermanito" me sonrojé violentamente.

"Bella no te tienes que sonrojar, que quieras a mi hermano no es un delito" esta pixie y sus ideas

"Cállate Alice y empieza la tortura" deje mientras sonreía.

"como usted diga capitana" tal vez Alice está un poquito loca, ok bastante loca, pero es genial!!!

Cuando Alice volvió vino con todos los aparatos para mi tortura, empezó por mi cabello, lo alació perfectamente jamás en mi vida había visto mi cabello tan perfecto y lindo como ahora, lo dejo suelto solo le puso una cinta de color azul estilo bincha para que el cabello no me cayera en la cara, después fue el maquilla fue como siempre sencillo una sombra azul metálico sumamente suave delineador y mascara negro un poco de blush color durazno y un lipgloss rosa pálido, era perfecto, y para ultimo la ropa era un sencillo vestido azul con negro corto y unos tacones negros(N/A: esta en mi perfil) todo era perfecto Alice es una genio pero si le digo eso va a querer jugar mas a Bella la barbie así que…

"me gusta Alice" dije sinceramente.

"lo se soy una genio de la moda no tienes que decirlo" ay Alice.

"Te adoro amiga, pero eso no significa que vayas a jugar más seguido conmigo a la barbie" dije sonriente.

"Algún día bella, algún día" suspiró Alice que todavía guardaba algunas esperanzas.

"Ni lo sueñes enana" murmuré.

"bueno Bella es hora de que salgas si es que quieres verlo antes de irte a tu entrevista" Alice me empujó fuera de la habitación y yo caminé escaleras abajo donde Edward me esperaba.

**Aro POV**

"esta seguro señor de que esto será una buena idea" Alec siempre tan preocupado.

"Si Alec ambos son grandes cantantes y no creo que les moleste" y tenia mis razones para creerlo

"Si usted lo dice señor, eso espero" se retiró de mi oficina.

"Yo también Alec, yo también" ya era casi la hora.

**Notas de autor: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, se que he tardado una vida en actualizar pero es que empecé la escuela y no he tenido tiempo para escribir además súmenle a eso que estaba en una de mis laguna mentales se imaginaran como estuve pero al final de tanto borrar y volver a escribir dio resultado este capitulo, las canciones que usé fueron, Algo más de la quinta estación que fue la que cantó Bella y yo te amo de Chayanne que fue la que cantó Edward.**

**Y díganme que les pareció el chapter a mi me gustó aunque creo que estuvo bastante meloso, pero me encantó, y que les pareció el Aro POV a que les dejé el ojo cuadrado fue una idea de ultimo minuto ya verán lo que sigue espero poder actualizar más seguido, ya saben déjenme sus reviews y nuevamente perdón por no actualizar antes díganme que les pareció, si no les gusto, si me tengo que retirar de la escritura, bueno todo lo que se les ocurra, y espero que el capitulo que viene sea menos meloso de hecho lo va a ser pero ya sabrán porque pero no crean que va a estar súper interesante, bueno ya termino esta inmensa nota de autor espero que les halla gustado, nos vemos en la proxima!!!!. **


	9. La entrevista, nuevos horizontes?

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Chapter 9**

No se porque estoy tan nervioso, si por el hecho de que Jane mi representante me tiene encerrado en esta habitación hace media hora o por el hecho de que no se como le fue a Bella con la disquera, creo que los dos tienen algo que ver,¿por que demonios Jane se demora tanto?. Escuche la puerta abrirse y Jane entró.

"Bien Edward hay un cambio de planes en tu contrato" habló Jane.

"Que tipo de cambio" no que me moleste pero igual es mi trabajo.

"Veras es que los ejecutivos de la disquera piensan que lo mejor para ti es que empieces en un grupo" ok no es lo que me esperaba, pero esta bien.

"¿Y con quien?" dije serio

"Por eso te citamos hoy aquí queremos presentarte a tu grupo, te voy a presentar a tus nuevos compañeros, ya vengo los voy a llamar" salió. Grupo, siempre pensé que empezaría como solista, pero se que eso es muy difícil así que no culpo a la disquera por querer que empiece en un grupo, además ¿que tan malo puede ser?

Nuevamente escuché la puerta abrirse " bien Edward ella es…" me volví hacia onde estaba Jane y vi a…..

"Bella?" pregunté confuso

"Edward?" dijo ella del mismo modo que yo

"Se conocen?" esta vez era jane la que preguntó

"Jane te presento a mi novia" me acerqué a Bella y la abracé por la cintura.

"Oh wow eso hace las cosas más fáciles" los tres nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa

"Bien no es que me moleste de hecho me encanta la idea pero se puede saber porque Bella y yo vamos a formar un grupo" creo que era una pregunta lógica.

"Pues verás el concurso estaba planeado para crear un grupo solo necesitábamos el dúo contante pero al compañero de Bella renunciar a su premio no nos quedo otra que buscar un reemplazo y debido a que tu Edward todavía no empezabas y eras el integrante más nuevo de la disquera decidieron que tu fueras su compañero" eso tiene sentido es normal.

Bella y yo nos volvimos a ver y comenzamos a reírnos mientras Jane nos observaba extrañada.

"Veras Jane Edward era el compañero que renunció al premio" acotó Bella

"Entonces todavía mejor ya sabemos que su presentación en ese concurso tuvo gran éxito, se han tenido muchos cumplidos con respecto a esa presentación así que no romperemos la maravillosa magia que hay entre ustedes y que dejó al público fascinado" pues la verdad a mi me encantaba la idea de cantar con Bella así podíamos estar más tiempo juntos.

"Entonces aceptan?" nos preguntó Jane

"Por mi parte no tienes quejas Jane" respondí tranquilo

"Yo tampoco tengo ningún tipo de objeción" Bella sonreía tiernamente, me encanta su sonrisa, concéntrate Edward estas trabajando!

"En ese caso quieren conocer a sus otros compañeros" mmm eso no lo había pensado, quienes serán

"Hazlos pasar Jane" respondimos al unísono Bella y yo, ambos sonreímos ante eso.

"CHICOS PASEN!" Jane casi me dejó sordo con tremendo grito.

De a uno fueron entrando los que suponía conformarían nuestro grupo primero entro una mujer de unos 21 años muy sonriente y muy maquillada, note que su mirada se quedó estancada en mi, y a decir verdad eso me molestaba. Después pasó un chico rubio de ojos azules que no me agradó nada, en especial cuando su mirada se posó en Bella y parecía que se la quería comer, y por ultimo una cara que ya conocía, una mujer de cabello rubio rojizo ojos azules y una muy buena amiga…Tanya (**N/A: no voy a poner a tanya de mala no me parece justo siempre ella es la que destruye la relación además de hecho me cae bien su personaje nunca les hizo nada espero que estén de acuerdo**)

"Bueno ellos son Mike-señaló al chico rubio- Tanya-a ella ya la conocia- y Jessica- señaló a la otra chica que me seguía observando un tanto extraño-"

"¿Edward?" pregunto mi amiga

"Si Tanya soy yo" vi a Bella fruncir el ceño.

**Bella POV**

Quien se creía esa tal Jessica para estar viendo así a Edward, a MI novio

"Amor" Edward tomó mi mano "ella es Tanya una vieja y muy buena amiga de la universidad"

"Mucho gusto Tanya" parecía una chica agradable.

"Entonces Bella, Edward la decisión es suya, ¿tienen algún problema en firmar el contrato y comenzar a trabajar como un grupo?" preguntó una entusiasta Jane

"Por mi no hay problema Jane" esto será interesante…

**Edward POV **

"Por mi tampoco"

Después de esto firmamos los contratos y finalmente nos pudimos ir… bueno todos se fueron, Bella y yo nos quedamos conversando con Tanya y Jane, me parece que se van a llevar muy bien.

"…y entonces Edward se calló del escenario encima de una señora de unos 80 años y jaja y creo que la señora le gusto mucho edward jajaja hasta su numero te dio jajajaja" de todas nuestras anécdotas tenia que contar precisamente esa, no es que Jane y mi querida Bella me den mucho apoyo, el hecho de que se estén muriendo de la risa no ayuda mucho…

"que graciosa Tanya, había olvidado lo graciosa que puedes llegar a ser"

"Ay amor no te enojes, no nos estamos riendo de ti…. Nos estamos riendo contigo" y estalló en carcajadas, y la verdad es que yo también comencé a reír, vamos es algo que no se ve todos los días.

"Ese es el espíritu Ed, bueno los dejo tengo que ir a una reunión con el director de la disquera"

"Bella y yo también debemos irnos, Alice debe de estar al borde del ataque"

"Alice… me va a matar" susurró Bella

"en ese caso yo también me retiro nos estamos viendo chicos" Tanya se despidió cortésmente y se retiró.

Bella y yo nos dirigimos a casa. Quien diría que después de tanto tiempo buscando el amor, llegando al punto de creerlo imposible, que nunca encontraría nadie para mi, que después de tantos fracasos, de tantas decepciones, de tantas traiciones, al fin la vida me recompensaría con este ángel que tengo por novia, con esta criatura que ha traído la luz a mi vida, con esta mujer que le dio un giro de 180 grados a mi vida, es increíble las vueltas que da la vida., nunca se sabe lo que el destino nos tiene preparado.

Después de un corto viaje de regreso, llegamos a casa donde, ¡valla sorpresa!, Alice nos esperaba impaciente.

"¿Cómo les fue?, ¿Qué les dijeron? ¿Los despidieron? ¿Porque duraron tanto? ¿Se les olvido de la existencia de los teléfonos? ¡Pero digan algo!" Alice caminaba a nuestro alrededor impacientemente, que puedo Alice será Alice hoy y siempre.

"Alice si nos dejas hablar responderemos tus preguntas, pero clámate" pedirle a Alice que se calme es pedirle al sol que deje de billar, pero lo podemos intentar…

"Esta bien hablen" mmm ¿el sol no ha dejado de brillar todavía verdad?

"Veras Alice por decisión de la disquera Bella estaremos trabajando juntos de ahora en adelante" la cara de la pequeña Alice no tiene precio, es la primera vez en mi vida que la veo sorprendida, tal vez no la primera, pero es bastante difícil sorprender al maléfico duendecillo.

"Yo seré su asesora de imagen" porque no me extraña que Alice diga esto, de todas las cosas que hay para preguntar ella va a la moda, cosmetóloga al fin y al cabo.

"Espera, eso significa que voy a hacer de Babie Bella en horas de trabajo- Alice asintió frenéticamente-no no no no y no Alice, me rehúso!"

"Vamos Bells sabes que muy en el fondo te encanta" si pero ese fondo esta bastante profundo...

"Ya veremos Alice eso es decisión de Jane no nuestra, además no es solo nuestra opinión también la de todos los demás en el grupo"

" Chicos ya que estamos aquí, quieren darnos un pequeño adelanto de lo que va a ser el grupo, una cancioncita ¿por favorcito?" como rayos esa carita puede conmigo... y con Bella...

"Esta bien Al"

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia el salón de música, y allí estaban todos los demás reunidos, por alguna razón creo que Alice planeo esto...

**Edward** Bella _Ambos_

No puedo cambiar mi esencia

Puedo cambiar mis flaquezas

**Si quieres camina conmigo**

**Quisiera amarte hasta el infinito**.

No puedo bajarte la luna

Si puedo llevarte hacia ella

**No puedo bajarte una estrella **

**Si puedo tratarte como a una de ellas**.

_Mi vida _

_Te seguiría hasta el final del mundo _

_Y si en el día te perdiera _

_Hasta encontrarte _

_No me marcharía_

_Le pediría a Dios que te cuidara_

_Que en el peligro siempre te guardara_

_Y cuando llegue al fin la noche _

_darte las gracias por estar aquí_

No puedo cambiar mis costumbres

**Puedo mejorar mi rutina**

No puedo entregarte el mundo

Si puedo llevarte donde quieras

**No puedo ser rey de Inglaterra **

**Si puedo tratarte como a una princesa**

_Mi vida _

_Te seguiría hasta el final del mundo _

_Y si en el día te perdiera _

_Hasta encontrarte _

_No me marcharía_

_Le pediría a Dios que te cuidara_

_Que en el peligro siempre te guardara_

Y cuando llegue al fin la noche

_darte las gracias por estar aquí_

Si tu presencia es fuerte

**Mi corazón lo siente **

**Y lo sabe**

Que tu eres mi vida

Que sin ti yo no puedo vivir

_Mi vida _

_Te seguiría hasta el final del mundo _

_Y si en el día te perdiera _

_Hasta encontrarte _

_No me marcharía_

_Le pediría a Dios que te cuidara_

_Que en el peligro siempre te guardara_

_Y cuando llegue al fin la noche _

_darte las gracias por estar aquí_

_Mi vida_

_Te seguiría hasta el final del mundo _

_Y si en el día te perdiera _

_Hasta encontrarte _

_No me marcharía_

_Le pediría a Dios que te cuidara_

_Que en el peligro siempre te guardara_

_Y cuando llegue al fin la noche _

**darte las gracias por estar aquí**

darte las gracias por estar aquí...

Mire a Bella, a mi Bella, esa chica dulce, fuerte, hermosa en todos los sentidos, vi como sonreía, y sentí por primera vez en mucho tiempo que este era mi lugar, aquí es donde pertenezco, a su lado...

"umm siento interrumpir el momento romántico, pero es un tanto incomodo..." Emmet tarado tú eres el único incomodo todos los demás nos miran con esa de yo sé algo que tu no... odio esa cara...

"Hermosa canción muchachos, verán que su nueva carrera va a ser todo un éxito ambos son muy talentosos estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes" Eso espero mamá, aunque para mí la fama no es lo esencial, lo más importante es que estoy junto a las personas que amo.

"Gracias Esme" la voz de Bella se quebró, vi como las lagrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos, sentí como mi corazón se oprimía de solo verla así...

"Bella sabes que estarían muy orgullosos de ti, ambos..." susurre en su oído, ella solo sonrió con tristeza y se limpio las lagrimas que opacaban tan hermoso rostro.

" Y no tienen algo más movidito, no sé algo mas así..." Emmet encendió la radio y supe que esto seria divertido...

Jasper **Emmet **

Greetings love ones (saludos mis amadas)

Let's take a journey (hagamos un viaje)

**I know a pleace (yo conozco un lugar)**

**Where the grass is really greener (donde el pasto es mas verde)**

**Warm, wet and wild (caliente, humedo y salvaje)**

**There must be something in the water (debe de haber algo en el agua)**

**Sipping gin and juice (sorbiendo gin y jugo)**

**Laying underneath the pal trees (acostadas bajo las palmeras)**

**The boys (los hombres)**

**Break their necks (se rompen el cuello)**

**Tryna creep a little sneak peak [at us] (tartando de echar un vistazo [de nosotras])**

**Emmet intentaba verse lo mas femenino posible, intentando imitar a Katy Peri en el video de la canción, claro tratando, pueden imaginarse a un oso enorme como Emmet siendo afeminado, mejor ni se lo imaginen, no quiero ser responsable de traumarlos de por vida...**

**You could travel the world (podrias viajar el mundo)**

**But nothing come close (pero nada se compara)**

**To the golden coast (a la costa dorada)**

**Once you party with us (una vez que fiestees con nosotras)**

**You'll be falling inlove (te enamoraras)**

**Claifornia girls (las chicas californianas)**

**We're are unforgetable (somos inolvidables)**

**Daisy Dukes **

**Bikinis on top **

**Emmet se quito la camisa y tenia un bikini puesto... trauma para toda la vida...**

**Sun kiss skin (piel besada por el sol)**

**So hot(tan caliente)**

**We'll meet your popsicle(derretitremos tu paleta)**

**California girls (las chicas californianas)**

**We're undeniable(somos innegables)**

**Fine, Fresh, Firce (Bien, frescas, fieras)**

**We got it on lock (lo tenemos bajo llave)**

**West coast represent (los representanes de la costa)**

**Now put your hands up (ahora pongan las manos arriba)**

**Oooooooooh oh oooooooooooooh**

**Sex on the beach (sexo en la playa)**

**We dont mind sand in our stilettos (no nos importa la arena en los tacones)**

**We freak in my jeep (nos volvemos locas en mi jeep)**

**Emmet saco una foto de su jeep y la beso, esto es divertido de una manera no muy buena poara mi salud mental... y la de todos...**

**You could travel the world (podrias viajar el mundo)**

**But nothing come close (pero nada se compara)**

**To the golden coast (a la costa dorada)**

**Once you party with us (una vez que fiestees con nosotras)**

**You'll be falling inlove (te enamoraras)**

**Claifornia girls (las chicas californianas)**

**We're are unforgetable (somos inolvidables)**

**Daisy Dukes **

**Bikinis on top **

**Sun kiss skin (piel besada por el sol)**

**So hot(tan caliente)**

**We'll meet your popsicle(derretiremos tu paleta)**

**California girls (las chicas californianas)**

**We're undeniable(somos innegables)**

**Fine, Fresh, Firce (Bien, frescas, fieras)**

**We got it on lock (lo tenemos bajo llave)**

**West coast represent (los representanes de la costa)**

**Now put your hands up (ahora pongan las manos arriba)**

**Oooooooooh oh oooooooooooooh**

Tone, taned (enforma, bronceadas)

Fit and ready (delagadas y listas)

Turn it up cause is getting heavy (enciéndelo porque se esta volviendo pesado)

Wild Wild west cost (salvaje, salvaje, costa este)

These are the girls I love the most (estas son las chicas que mas amo)

I mean the ones(quiero decir ellas)

Like she is the one (cmo ella es la indicada)

Kiss her (besarla)

Touch her (tocarla)

Squeeze her(apretarla)

The girl is a freak (esta chica esta loca)

She drive a jeep(maneja un jeep)

And lives on the beach(y vive en la playa)

I'm ok(yo estoy bien)

I wont play(no jugare)

I love the bay(yo amo la bahia )

Just like I love L.A (como amo L.A)

Venice beach

And Palm Springs

Summer time is everything(el verano lo es todo)

Home boys (los chicos de casa)

Hanging out (saliendo)

All that ass (todo ese c***)

Hanging out (saliendo)

Bikinis, tankinis, martinis

No weenies(no quejas)

Just a king (solo el rey)

And the queen(y la reina)

Katy my lady **[yeah]** (Katy mi dama **[yeah])**

I'm all up on you(estoy para ti)

Cause you are representing California**[ooooh yeaaaaaaah]**(porque represesntas a California)

Jamas pense que Jasper se prestara para algo como esto no puedo creer que Emmet este coqueteando tan descaradamente con el, por Dios hay dos posibilidades, que me muera de la risa, o que termine en una institución mental después de algo tan traumatico como esto...

**Claifornia girls (las chicas californianas)**

**We're are unforgetable (somos inolvidables)**

**Daisy Dukes **

Bikinis on top

**Sun kiss skin (piel besada por el sol)**

**So hot(tan caliente)**

**We'll meet your popsicle(derretiremos tu paleta)**

**California girls (las chicas californianas)**

**We're undeniable(somos innegables)**

**Fine, Fresh, Firce (Bien, frescas, fieras)**

**We got it on lock (lo tenemos bajo llave)**

**West coast represent (los representanes de la costa)**

**Now put your hands up (ahora pongan las manos arriba)**

**Oooooooooh oh oooooooooooooh**

**[California, California]**

California girls man(californianas hombre)

I wish they all could be (desearia que todas fueran)

California girls(californianas)

**[california]**

I really wish you all could be(de verdad desearia que todas pudieran ser)

California girls(californianas)

**[California yeaaah]**

Eso fue l;o mas, trauaticamente divertido que alla visto en mi vida, aunque no creo que sea solo yo, ya que todos los demas estaban tirados en el piso riéndose, no se como Alice hizo pero encontró una camera y lo grabo todo, esto va para la historia jamás lo olvidare... hmm creo que este video me viene de maravilla... después se lo pido a Al.

"jasper tienes prohibido quedarte a solas con Emmet " mm si no hubiera tenido una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hubiera sido mas convincente Al...

"Osito, si no fuera porque te conozco diría que eres ga..." Emmet salto y le tapo la boca a Rose

"Rosalie Lilian Hale n te atrevas a decirlo"raso asintió con la cabeza y el la soltó

"gay..." Emmet miro a Rosalie con cara de "te acabo de decir que no lo hicieras" lo que hizo la situación aun mas divertida y nuevamente en una noche la familia entera se echo a reír incluso el mismo Emmet que creo que comprobó lo que dicen de "si no puedes contra ellos úneteles"

"Mientras tu sepas que no es así gatita todo esta bien" gatita? Ese es nuevo...

"Chico se hace tarde, ya es hora de que valla a casa, nos vemos mañana" esta es la hora que menos me gusta del día...

"Bella quédate aquí con nosotros si?" Alice hizo su tan conocida gatito del gato con botas de shrek...

"Lo siento Al de verdad quiero ir a casa" Alice aunque un poco decepcionada acepto...

Acompañe a Bella hasta su auto pero...

"Porquería de auto no me falles ahora" Bella trataba incesantemente de encender la cachara que tenia por carro..

"Amor que tal si yo te llevo a casa y mañana vemos si llevamos tu carro a un mecánico" le dije tomándola de la mano..

"Pero Edward tu también estas cansado, no es justo contigo.." no pude mas que rodar los ojos

"Bella para ti cariño siempre voy a estar" ella sonrió

"Bueno entonces vamos que no quiero que regreses muy tarde"

En el trayecto a casa de Bella esta se quedo dormida, cuando llegamos no quise despertarla, así que cuidadosamente la cargue hasta su habitación, cuando me iba a ir Bella susurro despertándose...

"Edward quédate conmigo"la mire pidiendo su mirada aprobatoria y al tenerla me recosté a su lado abrazándola hacia mi.

Y así pase la noche, abrazando la mujer que amo, y se que este es el principio de muchas mas, de eso yo me asegurare...

NA: no tengo perdón, lo se, lo se la mayoría de ustedes querrá matarme después de casi un ano, de hecho mañana hace in ano, no voy a dar excusas porque la verdad no valen de nada, solo diré que he tenido muchos problemas, muchos cambios en mi vida durante este tiempo, en fin cosas que la verdad en este momento no voy a contar, solo les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas intentare actualizar mas a menudo, espero que todavía sigan leyendo esta historia, y que para este momento no me odien, espero les alla gustado el capitulo las canciones que use fueron Mi vida de divino, canción que cantan Edward y Bella y California Gilrs de Katy Perry, espero les alla gustado fue un capitulo un tanto chistoso y muy muy muy romantico tipo cursi pero bueno digamos e esta bastante aceptable ^^ espero sus reviews no les cuestan nada y me animan mucho nuevamente disculpas por la demora pero como dicen mejor tarde que nunk jeje nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^^


End file.
